A Chance of a Lifetime
by Firestorm
Summary: Ryo has a family that he's unaware of, but Talpa knows. What's going to happen to Ryo?
1. Chapter 1

This was a challenge so I had to do this. The characters in this fic are not mine! Any character you don't recognize is MINE!!! 

A Chance of a Lifetime

****

Chapter 1. 

Ryo had never been so bored in his entire life. School was closed for a break, he had no soccer practice, he had already practiced with the guys, and had even played with White Blaze. What to do. At that moment, he would have given anything to have something to do. He'd even baby-sit Yulie! But the kid wasn't here. In fact no one was around. He had woken a little later than usual due to the huge battle he and the other Ronins had last night. Talpa had once again struck, going after some kind of power crystal. Ryo had no idea what good a crystal was, but he took no chances. Little did Ryo know, his life was about to change.

Sage carefully weaved his way through the crowded streets of Toyoma. People bustled pass him on all sides. For once he paid no attention to the girls that winked at him, or whistled in his direction, or just simply stared. His mind was on something else. Ryo's birthday was in a few days and he wanted to buy a present for him, which was why he was heading for the mall. But what to get him? He already had nine soccer balls, three practice katanas, six martial art magazines. What could he get that Ryo didn't already have? As Sage walked he quickly caught glimpse of the afternoon Tokyo Times Paper that some guy was reading while sitting on a bench near the courthouse. And Sage's mouth dropped. There was a picture of the five of them in armor.

"Mom, come here!" shouted a teenager girl's voice. The girl was about 5'6 with long black hair with purple and blue stripes running through. Her eyes were a deep silver blue, and she wore large gold hoop earrings. She was staring at today's newspaper with wide eyes.

"Coming dear." Her mother walked into the living room, an elegant woman with curly black hair held up within a bun. "What is it, Natasha?" she asked.

"Mom, look," Natasha replied as she pointed at the five wearing armor. She pointed at the red one. "He looks a lot like Ryo!"

Elisa looked at the paper and her jaw dropped in shock. That was definitely Ryo under that helmet. She recognized that fierce determination, the fire in his tiger blue eyes. She hadn't seen her nephew since he was four years old, and had thought him to be adopted or even dead. But there he was with four other young boys, all wearing armor and battling what looked to be giant soldiers.

Natasha stared at her cousin with wonderment. It was amazing how she could remember him so well after all these years. She never lost hope that she would see him again. She looked up. "Mom, we gotta find him!"

Elisa nodded. "Hai, we do. He probably feels as if he has no family at all. When your father comes home from work we will tell him everything." She gazed down at Ryo's face. "I'm sure he misses him as well."

Ryo looked up when Kento came downstairs, yawning. The bearer of Wildfire grinned. "Afternoon, Kento." 

Kento looked toward him and smiled. "When did you get up?" he asked.

"A few hours ago," Ryo replied as he munched on some barbecue chips. "Cye still asleep?"

Kento nodded. "Yep. I tried waking him but he's like Rowen today!"

"Yeah, while we have been pushing him hard," Ryo said. "Besides Kento you can make your own meals. You know how to cook."

"Yeah, but Cye's is better," Kento said as he headed into the kitchen. Ryo watched him go. He couldn't deny that. He leaned forward and grabbed his soccer magazine and flipped it open.


	2. Chapter 2

****

A Chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 2.

Elisa and Natasha watched silently and hopefully as Tsakio glanced at the paper, studying Ryo's face carefully. He had come home only fifteen minutes ago, and they had literally threw the news in his face. 

After studying the picture, he nodded his head. "There is no doubt. That is Ryo, my sister's son."

"Can we look for him? Please!" Natasha asked eagerly.

Tsakio laid the paper on the table and smiled. "Call the papers and put in a ad saying we are looking for Ryo Sanada. I am going upstairs on the Internet to put an ad on it as well."

Natasha jumped for joy as her mother smiled and reached for the phone.

Talpa stared at his Viewing Mirror as his eyes flashed red. He could see the Sanada family busily searching for Wildfire and it angered him to no end. No, they would not be reunited. He would see to that. "DAIS!!!!" he bellowed loudly.

There was a flash and burst of purple smoke before a man with long white hair and an eyepatch stood before the emperor of the Dynasty. "Yes, Master Talpa?" 

"Dais, it seems that Wildfire has a family that is looking for him," Talpa began. He caught the Warlord of Illusion's attention immediately. "I want you to stop them from finding him. I don't care how you do it, just make sure you do it. And do not fail me."

Dais grinned evilly. "Dais, the Warlord of Illusion, will not fail you, Master!!" And he vanished with a burst of smoke.

Talpa rolled his eyes as he tapped his fingers against the arm of his throne. "Where have I heard that before?" he muttered to himself.

Ryo stared as Kento reached for his third helping of the Chicken curry Cye had made. Rowen just stared in disgust, Sage ignored him, and Cye stood there, shaking his head. "Kento, leave some for us as well! Don't hog it all!"

"But I'm hungry!" Kento cried as he reached for the pot again.

"You're always hungry!" Cye retorted as he stopped Kento. "Did you forget that Mia and Yulie have to eat too?"

"But they're not here!" Kento protested as he stared at the delicious food before him. What would one more helping hurt? Didn't they understand that he was a growing boy? So what if he needed more food than they did?

Ryo finally had enough as the arguing increased between Cye and Kento. "Hey, can't we enjoy a meal without your bickering?"

Both of them stared at him, then let their gazes fall away from their leader's piercing gaze. "Sorry," Kento mumbled as he stared at his empty plate. 

Cye sat down, his head down. His eyes drifted to meet Ryo's. "Gomen, Ryo."

Ryo sighed. "Forget it, you two. Let's just enjoy this meal, okay?"

Everyone nodded, and dinner continued on.

Dais stood before the large mahogany desk as he waited for the one in charge to come speak to him. He was dressed in a causal business suit. His hair was tied back in a pony tail, and slicked back. A few people who walked past the office glanced at his eye patch, but said nothing.

Dais did not care one way or another. He here strictly on business anyway. So to speak. Wildfire's family would never find him.

The large double doors opened and a woman walked in. She was average sized, cold and allusive. Her dark hair was held tightly in a bun on top of her head, her nose was sharp, and her eyes were a cold grey. She peered at Dais with no emotion.

"My underlings have told me that you have news for me?" 

Dais nodded. "Yes, and I think you will find this quite interesting."

She raised her eyebrows in mock disbelief. "Oh really? By all means. Tell me."

"You do remember a boy by the name of Ryo Sanada, don't you?"

The woman's face took on hard cold look, her lips pressed together tightly. "He ran away from the Orphanage six years ago. We never did find him."

Dais smiled. "Well, I know exactly where he's been."

"Oh really? And how is that so?"

"Let's just say I've had my run ins with him. And not quite pleasant, if you know what I mean." The woman nodded as he continued. "And I know where you can find him right now.

The woman nodded coldly. "Give me the address then."

Mia was a little surprised. She never thought she'd see the day. The five Ronins sitting at the dinner table, eating peacefully. Even Yulie was a little surprised. Usually they would find the Ronins bickering over something at dinner time.

"This is a pleasant surprise," Mia said with a smile. "Instead of killing each other, you're all sitting there nicely."

All five of them blushed and glanced at each other. Sage quickly got out of his seat and opened the oven, revealing Mia's and Yulie's dinner. He took them out and set them on the table."

"Domo, Sage," Mia said as she sat down.

Sage nodded as Yulie climbed into his seat and reached for his fork. "Yum, chicken curry! Cye, you gotta teach me how to cook!"

Cye laughed. "Sure, Yulie, when you're a little older."

"Awww." Yulie's face fell.

Ryo laughed. "Don't worry, Yulie. The years will go by fast."

"Hopefully," Yulie muttered.

Ryo had to smile.

"So which of you nice young Ronins is going to do the dishes, excluding Cye, since he cooked?" Mia asked. Actually it was more of a suggestion then as question.

Ryo, Rowen, Sage, and Kento all looked at each other, wondering which one would volunteer. Finally Rowen lifted his head. "I'll do them."

"Thanks, Rowen," Mia said gratefully.

Rowen nodded and returned back to his dinner. 

After dinner Sage and Ryo cleared off the table, and Rowen got started on the dishes. Mia went throughout the house, gathering up the dirty clothes, while Cye and Yulie took White Blaze outside to brush and bathe him. 

And the tiger was not happy about the bath either. He kept running from them, roaring pitifully, and shaking water everywhere. 

"White Blaze, stop!" Yulie scolded him as he chased after the large white tiger. "You're filthy!"

"White Blaze, come on!" Cye called to him. "Mia is getting tired of you putting dirt everywhere" He suddenly pounced at the tiger, but White Blaze sprang away, causing Cye to land right on his face. "Ow," he groaned.

"Hey, Cye, you okay?" 

Cye rolled over and sat up. He spit out some grass, and looked up to see Ryo staring down at him. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said as he got to his feet and dusted himself off. Or tried to. Most of the dirt and grass was caked to him because he was soaked.

Ryo laughed. "Looks like White Blaze gave you two a bath instead."

Cye rolled his eyes as he cast a dirty look at the tiger who was crouched under the jeep. "I don't see how you bathe him so easily, Ryo."

Ryo's brows went up. "You think it's easy for me? I wish!"

Cye smiled slightly and wiped his face.

"Hey," Yulie called to them. "Whose car is that coming up the road?"

Ryo and Cye followed his look. A small black car with an emblem on the front, and a sign on either side was coming toward them. Cye watched curiously, but Ryo froze in his tracks. _They_ were back, for him. 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapt 3.

Talpa had a supreme look of victory on his face as he watched through his mystic mirror at Ryo, Cye, and Yulie. The car was coming closer and Wildfire looked almost, scared? Angry? A little bit of both. It didn't matter though. Ryo of the Wildfire was as soon as gone, permanently. And if Wildfire wasn't around the other Ronins, they couldn't call the Inferno, which meant he would win and take over the mortal world. He started laughing loudly, his deep, scratchy voice echoing throughout the castle. Yes, the world was as good as his!

Ryo tensed up as the car got closer. "Yulie, go inside. Right now."

"Why? Who is that?" Yulie asked. 

"Just go!"

Yulie turned and went inside, a little hurt. Cye watched him go, frowning a little. He looked back at Ryo, but the Ronin leader was stiff, his eyes staring hard as the car finally pulled to a stop five feet away from them. "Ryo who are they?" he asked in concerned.

Ryo growled angrily as two people climbed out. They wore the same familiar dark blue clothing with the green pins across the shoulder. One had dark green hair and glasses, the other black hair. Both seemed haughty as they stepped closer to them.

"The Orphanage." 

Cye frowned at that. Ryo had told him and the others numerous stories about his life in the Orphanage. It was the worst place anyone would want to be. Ryo had even once said, he'd rather be trapped in the Dynasty, then be at that place. From what Ryo had told them, the place was extremely cold, the boarding rooms crowded and dirty, with an inch of dust on the floor, spider webs in every corner. The food was horrible, and if you misbehaved you went hungry. 

They stopped a few feet away from them. "Well, Ryo, it's been a long time," said the one with green hair. 

"Yeah?" Ryo spat. "Let's make it longer!"

The man chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I have my orders. We are to take you back to the Orphanage."

Ryo's eyes became a flame of fire, the rage burning inside his soul. "Over my dead body!"

The one with black hair stepped forward, his voice cold. "That can be arranged you know."

Ryo glared dangerously at him. "Just try it."

The two men stepped closer, and Ryo tightened his fists. There was no way he was going back to that place, alive or dead!

Cye felt Ryo's tension and anger. How could these people even want to take him back to that hellhole? It was inhumane. He stepped closer. "We don't want any trouble here, so I suggest you leave," he said calmly. "Now."

"Not without Sanada!" said the green haired guy with a snap. "We have our orders!" Before either Ryo or Cye could move, the black haired man grabbed Ryo and forced him away. Ryo struggled, coming close to knocking the guy hard on the head, when the other one grabbed his arm, pinning it down.

"RYO!!" Cye cried. His cry brought out the others.

"Ryo!!" Sage cried. He leapt into the air, ready to kick one of Ryo's attackers away, when the one with black hair pulled a gun out on him. Sage flipped in the air, avoiding contact and landed on his feet. Rowen was glaring at them, and Kento was ready to knock them into the middle of next week.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Rowen demanded. 

"Let him go!" Kento ordered.

"Sorry, boys," said the green haired one. "Ryo Sanada has run from the Orphanage long enough. We have our orders."

And before anyone could say anything, Ryo was forced into the car and taken away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chance of a Lifetime.

Chapt. 4.

Kento stared in disbelief at the empty spot a few feet away from them. He couldn't believe it. Their leader and friend was gone!! How did that happen?! They could have taken those goons!

Sage's eyes were narrowed angrily. There was no way to describe his anger. He wanted to shout out all his rage at once. Next to him Rowen was frowning angrily, Cye was in shock, and Yulie and Mia were crying. Sage looked at them.

"What are we waiting for?! We need to go after him right now!!"

Mia glanced up. "But where would they have taken him?" she asked worriedly.

"The Orphanage," Cye said quietly.

"Well, then let's go!!" Kento said eagerly.

"Not so fast, Ronins!!" came a voice from nearby. All of them turned toward their left and looked up. There he was, just as ugly as ever, in Kento's opinion. 

"So, the ugly pirate is out to play?" Kento snarled.

Dais stared at him through his one eye, a smirk on his face. "And you're just as ugly as ever, Hardrock!"

Kento glared at him.

"Armor up!!" Sage ordered. The four of them transformed into their subarmors and then into their armors. No sooner had they, when Dais attacked. His numchucks sent Kento against a tree. Kento grunted and came flying back at him. Dais stepped aside, and kicked him hard, sending him tumbling and rolling along the ground.

Rowen fired several arrows, but Dais avoided them. He suddenly drew his other weapon, and fired, unleashing a thick strand of webbing. Rowen struggled as the web entangled him. He let out a scream of pain as it electrocuted him.

"ROWEN!!" Sage cried. He ran for his friend. Dais saw him and lashed out at him.

"Not today, Halo!!"

Sage turned, and saw the webbing coming at him. He tried to jump out of the way, but the sticky stuff grabbed him by the arms and legs, and pulled him back with such momentum, he felt as if his soul was going to be ripped from his body. He landed hard on the ground, with a groan of pain.

Mia glanced frantically around. Sage, Kento, and Rowen were all down. Only Cye was left standing, and who knew where White Blaze was. She grimaced in horror. Ryo, this would not be happening if you were here!


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapt. 5

Talpa watched the battle on his magic mirror. So far Torrent was the only one left standing, and all the others were down and injured. He let out a grin. Without Wildfire, the Ronins were doomed. His plan was working greatly. Soon, the Ronins would be dead and drained of their armors, and then he would go after Wildfire himself. But instead of killing Ryo, he would drain his armor and make him suffer with the knowledge that he had his lost his friends. 

Tsakio continued to scour the internet. He searched every surname of Sanada, but so far all he saw was his, his wife's, and his daughter's name listed. When he typed in Ryo Sanada, it flashed a Ryo Sanada, not found. This name does not exist! He let out a slight sigh of frustration. How long had he been here at the computer? He glanced momentarily at the clock. Over three hours, and he was no closer to finding his nephew than he was before. 

He let out a sigh, wondering where in the world could Ryo be? He had tried every Child's Agency and Foster Care known on the Internet, but he turned up empty handed. The only conclusion he could up with was that Ryo was adopted and his entire identity had been changed.

He logged off the net and shut the computer off and headed downstairs. His wife sat busily speaking on the phone, and his daughter sat there scanning through the yellow pages of the phone book. When his wife sighed in defeat, said thank you, and hung up, she looked at him. 

"Anything?"

"No, unfortunately," he replied with a gruff. He brushed his thick dark hair back and his tiger blue eyes were full of disappointment.

"We had no luck either, dear," Elisa said sadly. "I called every adoption agency, every hospital, every court place. It's as if Ryo doesn't exist."

Natasha's eyes narrowed, and she kept on searching. She didn't care what anyone thought or said. She believed her cousin was somewhere out there, alive, and was probably searching for them as well.

"But we know he exists!" Tsakio exclaimed as he grabbed the newspaper and stared at the young boy in armor. Why his nephew was wearing an armor with four other teenaged boys was beyond him, but he knew he wanted his nephew back.

Elisa nodded. "We're going to have to convince them. Set out a missing person's report, or call 1-800-Find."

Tsakio nodded as he lowered the paper. 

Natasha's eyes suddenly brightened as she looked up. "What about placing an ad in the classifieds?"

They looked at her in wonderment. She went on. "We could put down, Sanada Family, Searches for their Missing Nephew, Ryo Matthew Sanada. Call….."

Tsakio and Elisa glanced at each other. "You know that just might work," Tsakio said softly.

Elisa smiled. "I'll start right away!"

Natasha grinned and handed her the phone book.


	6. Chapter 6

****

A Chance of a Lifetime

Chapt. 6

Ryo was freezing. They had him locked in a tiny bare room with only a rollaway for a bed that squeaked. There were no blankets, sheets, or pillows, and they had taken away most of his clothes except for a pair of boxers. Even his socks and shoes were gone! Inside the room there were no windows and the light was incredibly dim. He had to get out of here.

I know my friends are in trouble, he thought silently. If I don't get out of here soon, they're goners! But what am I going to do? I can't get out of here. He glared at the doorknob which seemed to have been programmed to shock him each time he touched it. Already his right hand was slightly scorched from the jolting. 

There has to be a way out of here! he thought in desperation. Time was running out, and he knew that. And Ryo was gravely concerned.

Dais chuckled mockingly. "Well, Torrent, you're the only one left standing. Why not do yourself the favor and surrender. It would make things easier on you."

"Me surrender?" Cye retorted. "Never! 

"You asked for it!"

Cye readied his Yari as Dais came at him. Mia watched in horror as the two engaged in mortal combat. Cye yelled toward her as he kept his eyes on Dais. "Mia, get the others out of here! Right now!"

Mia nodded and ran off as Cye kept Dais busy.

Dais saw what Mia was doing, but he knew that if he turned to stop her, then Torrent would strike him and possibly win. He would have to take out Torrent first, then the girl, and then take all four Ronins and their armors back to Talpa. 

Cye continued to block, parry, thrust, and grab Dais with his Yari. Blows were met, kicks and punches felt. Cye wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up, but he had to in order to protect the ones he loved. Mia was trusting him right now. He worried about Ryo and his friends and he was determined to protect them.

By now Mia had all three unconscious Ronins in the house for which Cye was relieved. He ducked from a blow, then parried another blow.

Dais could see that Torrent was being stubborn in this battle. Well, that would end right here and right now.

Cye swung at Dais with his Yari, and suddenly saw Kento sadly looking back at him. He stopped in mid-swing, his mouth wide open, and his eyes almost disbelieving. "K. Kento?" 

Kento's mouth suddenly turned into a cruel sneer as he suddenly sent Cye flying several feet backwards. He landed hard on the ground, groaning in pain and struggled to get up. He turned his head to look up at Kento, but Kento wasn't Kento. 

Dais sneered down at him, mocking him with one cold eye.

"You thought you had me beaten, Torrent, but you were wrong. He drew his weapon and aimed it at him. Cye's eyes widen with horror as he struggled to get up.

"Time to say good-bye!"

Cye closed his eyes in fear, and then he heard a loud roar, and felt the wind blown off him as something leapt over him.

White Blaze leapt over Cye in a single leap and knocked Dais away from him. He landed before the young Ronin, guarding him, and roared mightily at Dais. Cye's eyes opened in shock.

Dais growled at the tiger, and prepared to knock him down as well. If the beast wouldn't move, it would be killed along with Torrent as well. 

White Blaze seemed to sense this. He roared again and swiped at Dais with a large paw, his claws scratching Dais on the side of his face, knocking him backward. Dais landed a few feet back, and sat up, a bit angrily.

Cye was worried. How long would White Blaze be able to hold off Dais? he wondered.

Dais jumped to his feet and lashed out with his weapon, the numchucks flying at them. White Blaze knocked each one away from Cye, and roared again. This time the roar was louder. Dais and Cye looked on the tiger with a bit of fear and surprise. 

And White Blaze suddenly transformed into Black Blaze.

"What the?!" Dais spat in shock.  
How can he turn into Black Blaze when the Inferno wasn't called? Cye wondered. But then he remembered how this had happened once before, before the Ronins had taken an unwanted trip to Africa. 

Dais backed away as the tiger again roared at him. "I'll be back for you Ronins!" he promised and then disappeared back to the Dynasty.

Cye struggled to his feet as he and the tiger unarmored. White Blaze supported the young Ronin as they walked into the house.

Mia looked up at him and her face turned from anxiety to relief. "Cye, you're all right!" she said as she hugged him. 

Cye winced, and she let go. "Gomen," she said looking guilty.

"It's all right," he reassured. "It's not your fault." She nodded quietly. "How are the others?" he asked as White Blaze made himself comfortable before the fireplace.

"They're all resting in their rooms, but I think they'll be okay though," Mia said.

Cye nodded as he glanced upwards. 

"Cye, I'm going to go get the first aid kit and tend to your wounds."

Cye nodded and sat slowly on the couch as Mia left the living room. Now the only thing they had to do was get Ryo out of the Orphanage. 


	7. Chapter 7

****

A Chance of a LifeTime.

Chapt. 7.

Talpa glared angrily at Dais, the tension was tight in the air and everyone could feel it. Dais kept himself bowed low to the floor, never once raising his eyes to meet Talpa's. Cale, Sekhmet, and Anubis were silent, all expecting Talpa to lash out like a cobra at the Warlord of Illusion.

The blow came quickly, knocking Dais several feet back, sending him crashing into the far back wall. "YOU FOOL!! I GAVE YOU A CHANCE TO CAPTURE THOSE BRATS AND YOU FAIL ME!! HOW DARE YOU!!"

Dais was quick to get to his feet, even though his head felt a ton of concrete had fallen on it. He bowed low, his face pressed to the stone floor. "Master, forgive me, I beg you. Please allow me a second chance!"

Talpa's eyes flashed angrily and the temptation to throw the Warlord of Illusion grew great. "YOU'VE HAD YOUR CHANCE ALREADY!! BE GONE!!!"

Dais let out a cry before he vanished in a cloud of smoke. Talpa sat there on his throne, fuming and taping his armored covered fingers against the arm of his throne angrily. The tapping echoed across the room, causing friction to be felt by the other Warlords. They stood there quietly, afraid if they spoke they would be given the same punishment as Dais.

"I'm tired of failures!" Talpa said angrily. "I want those armors! Ryo of the Wildfire is out of the way, three of the Ronin Warriors are unconscious, and the last is injured! How hard could it be to capture all of them!!!"

The two Warlords looked at each other silently as Talpa continued to fume, muttering curse words, obscenities, and threats.

Ryo stood at the edge of his bed, watching the door as the knob jingled, clicked, and slowly turned. He stood ready, every muscle in his body tightened with anticipation, his tiger blue eyes narrowed as the door slowly opened. 

Ryo pounced like a cat, knocking down the worker and literally flew over him, and out the door.

The worker hissed, rolled over, and gave way to chase as he alerted the other workers. Six of them, two skinny men, two fat men, and two average size men all chased Ryo through the rickety building.

Ryo ran down a long corridor, passing other kids, some his age, some older, and some several years younger. They watched him run by, then quickly ducked back into their rooms as the men ran past, hot on Ryo's trail.

Ryo made a turn and flew down the stairs, running so fast the steps were literally a blur to him. 

The men had decided to split up and go in three different directions, planning to surround Ryo and trap him. And once Ryo was caught, he would be severally punished. 

Ryo was at the east end of the building, near the cafeteria in fact. He ignored the bad smell and ran, heading for the exit door. He was escaping no matter what. And then he suddenly remembered his orb. They had it. He couldn't leave without it. He turned into another direction, and ran down the hallway. Footsteps pounded behind him. He ran faster, his eyes lifted up and saw two of the men blocking his way. He leapt into the air and flipped over them, and kept going.

The workers stared in shock at the retreating teen, but when they saw the other two workers giving way to chase, they snapped out of it, and followed their lead.

'Man, there has to be a way to lose these jerks!' Ryo thought to himself. 

He made a right turn and flew through two double doors, causing the doors to slam off the walls, before they slammed shut and opened again, thumping lightly against the walls. 

The men followed right through, determined to capture their prey. They entered the rusty old gym and stood looking around, baffled. The windows were all painted shut, the bleachers were broken in some places, the basketball hoops were fallen apart, and the floor looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in years. This was all normal though. It had been like this for years.

Each of them walked into a different direction of the gym, and began to search the large room. None of them thought to look above.


	8. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8.

Mia sat at the kitchen table, sipping a mug of hot tea and gazing off into space. Worry flickered through her eyes. Sage, Kento, and Rowen were still unconscious, lying on their beds, with no evidence they were recovering. And Cye, he was laying on the couch, holding an icepack to his severally bruised arm, and glaring tearfully at nothing in front of him.

Mia leaned back in her seat and sighed. Ryo………………..

Cye sat up, wincing at the pain in his arm. He looked toward the kitchen and saw Mia at the table. She was crying. A frown came to his lips and he stood up, a bit shakily on his feet. Once he gathered the strength, he limped toward the kitchen, determined to try to help her.

Mia jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly and saw Cye standing behind her, a worried frown on his face.

"Oh, Cye, I'm so worried about Ryo!" she cried as the tears slowly ran down the sides of her face. 

"I know, Mia," Cye said softly as he hugged her. "We all are."

Mia wept on his good shoulder, her body trembling as the tears gushed forth. "I miss him so much! Will we ever see him again?"

"We will, Mia," Cye reassured her, now forgetting about the pain in his arm. Tears ran down his face too, but he was more concerned about the older teen than himself. "We'll get Ryo back, and then we'll make the ones who did this pay!"

Mia nodded and tried her best to smile and she let go of him and wiped her eyes dry. She looked at him. "Thanks Cye."

Cye smiled warmly, wiping his own tears away. "You're welcome, Mia."

Mia smiled again and returned to her seat, sipping her hot tea once again. 

Ryo kept his eyes on the men down below him as he clung to the ceiling. They were searching under the bleachers, their backs facing him. He slowly began to crawl across the ceiling, holding onto the rafters, using them to make his way across. He kept silent, using his skills as a Ronin Warrior to keep from being seen and heard. He made it the other side of the room and slipped down carefully, dropping lightly to his feet.

One of the skinny men heard and whirled around. "There he is!" he shouted.

Crap! Ryo ran out through the door. The men followed, running as fast as they could.

Ryo was out in the alley, dodging and leaping over boxes, crates, trashcans, knocking them over to stall the men chasing them. He heard clanging and crashing, and knew they were throwing the stuff out of their way.

Ryo growled and ran faster. Was he ever going to lose these jerks?!

"Ryo Sanada, stop right there!" one of them shouted.

"Or your punishment will be more severe!" another added.

Ryo ignored them. He looked up and grimaced. A large brick wall stood at the back of the alley way. He would have to climb up over it, but by the time he did, they would have him. This was just great! Maybe he should turn and run them all over, and go back the other way.

Ryo neared the wall, half thinking of just climbing over it, and half thinking of just running them all down. He didn't have to do either. 

A large roar was heard that caused the men chasing Ryo to freeze in their tracks as a large white tiger suddenly leapt over the wall and stood between them and Ryo. The tiger snarled and roared angrily at them.

The men's mouths dropped, and they backed away, their eyes wide with fear.

"White Blaze!" Ryo said happily. Was he glad to see the big, ancient tiger! 

White Blaze flipped Ryo onto him, and turned, springing for the wall, and leapt over it, clearing the wall in one shot.

The men stood there, gaping, and too stunned to move. Then reality set in, and they turned, heading back for the Orphanage. They were going to need heavy artillery now that they found the boy had a pet tiger.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9.

Kento groaned as his eyes fluttered opened, and put a hand to his head.

He felt bandages around his head, and slowly sat up, taking a look around his room. What had happened earlier? Oh, now he remember. Ryo had been taken away by the Orphanage and Dais attacked them all. He heard voices downstairs. Mia's and Cye's. He blinked, happily, and yet confused. He would have thought both of them injured, but if that was possible, how had he gotten to his bed and his head wound treated? 

Kento flew out of bed, ignoring the pain in his head as he headed for the door. He went down the hallway and down the stairs, and saw Mia and Cye sitting on the couch, talking quietly. Mia did not look injured, but Kento could see that Cye's right arm was severally bruised all the way from the shoulder down to his hand. His eyes narrowed. He forgot about his own wound and was more concerned with Cye's instead.

"Cye, do you really think Ryo will find a way out of that horrible place?" Mia was asking quietly as she kept her hands folded on her lap.

"If the Dynasty couldn't hold Ryo, I know the Orphanage won't be able to either," Cye replied firmly. "Ryo's strong. He'll be all right. We'll see him again soon."

"And then we'll all go after Talpa and his goons and make them pay!"

Cye and Mia looked toward the stairs, their faces became filled with joy and relief as Kento descended down the stairs.

"Kento!" Cye called happily. 

"How do you feel?" Mia asked.

"Terrible," Kento admitted as he came into the living room. He sat down on the other sofa as Mia stood and got him some cold water and some aspirin.

"Thanks, Mia," Kento said gratefully.

"You know you really should be resting, Kento," Cye said worriedly.

Kento looked at him. "You should be resting too, Cye."

Cye smiled and shook his head. "I wasn't as badly injured as you, Sage, or Rowen were."

Kento looked him over carefully as he held his mug, the steam from the tea rose into the air and then fade into the air. Cye only seemed to be bruised mostly, he saw no cuts and no other injuries on his friend.

He sipped his tea. He thought of Ryo. He thought of Dais attacking his friends. He thought of Talpa. He wanted to kill Talpa and Dais, and have the Orphanage shut down permanently.

"Well, Kento is up now. Hopefully Sage and Rowen will wake soon," Mia said.

"Actually," came a voice from above them, causing them to look up toward the banister leading toward the stairs. "We're already awake."

"Alright!" Kento cheered as the two of them descended.

"Are you two ok?" Cye asked worriedly. They had been the worst injured. Rowen's arm was wrapped with an ace-bandage and home-made splint, he had stitches in the back of his neck, and his nose was broken. Sage's collarbone was broken, a shoulder blade was broken, his ribs badly bruised, and at least six stitches on the side of his face.

"Other than it hurting to move, I guess we're okay," Rowen said as he joined Kento on the sofa. 

Sage sat down in the recliner, grimacing in pain. "Except it hurts like crap though."

Mia frowned. "I can give you both some painkillers but we're almost out. It won't last much longer."

Rowen smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it, Mia. Once we gain enough strength and transform into our armors, our wounds will heal."

Mia smiled back, a bit embarrassed. She had forgotten about that. She decided to let them rest for a while longer, and went to make supper. She could only hope they could save Ryo before it was too late.

Ryo slid off White Blaze's back and leaned against the huge cherry tree in the park. White Blaze laid next to him, nuzzling the teen who smiled at him. "Thanks, White Blaze! I'm glad you came for me." A frown came to his lips. "Something happened to the guys, didn't it?" He stared deeply into the big tiger's eyes. White Blaze rumbled sadly, then looked up as Ryo rose to his feet. The wind blew Ryo's hair back and his eyes narrow. "White Blaze, we need to go back to the Orphanage. I need my armor orb. We'll make those who hurt the others and those who stuck me there, pay!"

White Blaze roared and the wind continued to blow.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Chapt. 10.

Natasha watched hopefully as her mother called up the Missing Persons Agency. There was a long moment of silence while Elisa spoke on the phone. She twiddled her thumbs anxiously as she waited for her to mother to finish, glancing at her father with a hopeful expression. He smiled back, then looked toward his wife.

"Yes, I was calling to report an ad for a missing person. Yes, yes. His name is Ryo Matthew Sanada. (I know Japanese don't use middle names, but I'm too used to the American way. *shrugs*) Um, he's been missing since he was about three years old. He would be about sixteen years of age. Pardon? Well he has black hair and tiger blue eyes. I really don't know his size or weight, since we haven't seen him for a very long time." 

There was a pause as there was talking on the other end. Elisa had a frown on her face and that worried both her husband and daughter as they listened intently.

"Well, sir, it's because this is my husband's sister's son. Yes. Well, Ryo's mother died during birth, and his father raised him for three years. His father was a wildlife photographer and traveled to many places." There was another pause, and Elisa frowned. "Sir, his father was killed in Africa during an expedition. We haven't heard from Ryo since. And we don't believe he is dead either."

There was another pause as Elise listened to the speaker on the other end. A frown came to her lips, which worried Natasha and Tsakio. Finally she spoke. "I can't explain how I don't believe he is dead, I can just feel he's alive and out there, somewhere. It's a hope I'm holding on to."

Ryo sneaked down that same alley way he had ran through just to escape the Orphanage; now he was heading back. He really did not want to go back, that place terrified him, but his armor orb was in there and he had to get it back. Without it he would not be able to help his friends when an enemy attacked. At times Ryo often thought about using his armor against the people at the Orphanage, but they were regular people with no armor. He could instantly kill them with it, and Ryo was not that cruel. It was just best to let the Law handle them. Humph. If the law ever found out what they were doing. You would think by now that someone would see what was going on in that place, but no. It was as if they were blinded, or like they didn't care.

Ryo bit his lip, hesitating as he stared at the familiar building. A cold chill went through his body and every inch of his body froze in a cold fear. He barely felt White Blaze rubbing against him. He continued to stare at the building but instead of seeing it, he was seeing the past. All that had happened to him in the Orphanage. The abuse had been so great, that every night at bed time he had wished to be killed. Once he had even tried to kill himself. He had been eight years old then. 

He remembered it so clearly. 

*FLASHBACK*

An eight year Ryo hid within the small corner of his bed as tears ran down his small face. He shivered and coughed a little, wiping away furiously at his eyes and nose. A growl came from his stomach, but he knew he would not be allowed to eat dinner. Not after what he had tried to do earlier. But now the big adult was coming… and the big adult was scary… dangerous… rumor had it those who went to see her never returned. 

Ryo shuddered, and his small body tensed with pain. He had already been whipped for trying to run away and bruises covered his arms and back, and probably even his legs. Everything hurt, and he was so hungry he would have gladly have eaten right out of the garbage cans. One quick look at himself showed just how much his ribs were sticking out. He felt weak, exhausted, unable to continue any longer. He was in pain both physically and mentally, and… and he no longer wanted to live. If life was going to be this cruel why should he? It wasn't worth it. No one cared about him or loved him. What was the sense of continuing to live when life was just full of pain?

He made up his mind then that he would take his own life. Yes, the thought of killing himself frightened him, but being constantly hurt by these monsters was even more terrifying. Best to just to get it done and over with. He slid off his bed, biting his lip in pain as tears trickled down his small face. His eyes were red and blotched from crying and his body trembled from weakness. He did his best to walk over to his dresser and knelt down before it as his small hand reached under and grasped the handle of the blade he had so carefully hidden underneath. He withdrew the knife and stared at the blade, at his reflection… his hopeless, pathetic reflection. 

A quiet sob escaped through his lips as his heartbeat increased its rate. He held the blade edge up, pressing it against his wrist and forearm. There was barely any sound as tears ran down his cheeks. In a few moments it would be all over. Ryo would never have to suffer again. He closed his eyes, tensing up slightly, working up his nerve as his body continued to shake. Finally he forced his tears back, he stopped shaking, and he swiped the knife across his wrist and forearm, pressing it deep into the skin as far as it would go. 

Intense pain shot through him like nothing he had ever felt before. It was as if he had held a hand grenade within his hand as if exploded on him. Blood shot out of his arm like water from a broken water pipe. The blood knife fell from his small hand, and he fell forward, face down on the hard dusty floor. His eyes were wide open with agony, and all time seemed to stop as his being was attacked by it. There was a suddenly flash of hot, bright light, and then total darkness.

Ryo came out of his flashback and rolled up the sleeve on his right arm. He stared at the long nasty scar on his arm. He let out sigh, remembering the intense agony he had felt that very day. After seeing that bright light, and then nothing but darkness, he did not remember anything else, except waking up in a bed with a man gently wiping his forehead with a damp cloth.

*FLASHBACK*

Ryo awoke, trembling, his arm burned with pain where he had sliced it open, and he would have given anything to fall back into that wonderful state known as unconsciousness. Vaguely he could feel someone wiping his face, almost in a loving manner, which frightened him a little because he really didn't know what love was anymore. 

"Shh.. It's alright young one. You are safe now." a gentle voice reassured him. It sounded like a man's voice. Through blurry eyes, he could barely make out the form of a man in black and white robs, a pouch worn around his neck, and long white hair with some type of large straw made hat over his head. Who was this guy? And where was he? He looked around the room, wondering just where he was, and was surprised to find out he was not in the Orphanage any more. But still he wanted to know where he was. 

He started to sit up, but the man gently made him lie back down. "Rest now, young one. You will need your strength."

Ryo wanted to protest, but he felt himself falling asleep as the man turned and headed for the door. Just before he fell into a deep sleep, he overheard the man say, "White Blaze, my friend, watch and guard over him."

*END FLASHBACK*

Ryo smiled slightly as he looked at his faithful tiger and companion and his oldest friend. He scratched the tiger's ears, getting a purr of thanks in response. "White Blaze," he said with fire in eyes and determination in his voice. "Let's go get my armor orb back." 

White Blaze roared in response and Ryo climbed upon his back. And the two raced off for the Orphanage.


	11. Chapter 11

****

Chapt. 11.

Mia frowned that four determined Ronins as they all stood in the living room. They were still badly injured, and should have been in bed resting. And Ryo would probably half kill them for coming after him in their condition.

"Mia, Ryo's our friend," Sage said, firmly as he did his best to ignore the incredible pain he felt from his broken collarbone.

"Which is why we are going after him," Kento said.

"They can't take away our friend and leader like that," Rowen said, a bit angrily. "We'll make them pay for doing that!"

Mia frowned, feeling extremely sad that Ryo was gone, and wishing she knew how to help. But she was worried about something. She bit her bottom lip, just staring slightly off into space as the thought came to her.

Cye noticed it first and frowned as he looked toward her. "Mia?"

The others looked toward Mia as well, noticing the worried tone in Cye's voice. Mia snapped out of it, and did her best to smile, though it was more of a fake smile.

"Mia, what is it?" Sage asked.

Mia frowned, not answering.

This concerned the guys because she would always tell them what was bugging her. They continued to stare at her worriedly, waiting for her to tell them what was wrong.

"Is it Ryo..?" Kento gently asked.

Mia did not speak, but simply nodded as tears ran down her cheeks. They frowned sadly at this. 

"Don't worry, Mia," Rowen assured her. "We'll get him back."

Mia sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I know, Rowen, but that's not what I'm worried about." This confused them as they asked her what she meant. She was silent again for several minutes, and each minute that passed was like agony. Finally she spoke. "I'm worried about Ryo being taken away again by them, after you rescue him from there. Because Ryo has no family, and since he ran away from the Orphanage, they have the power to take him back any time they want to. I can't stand that!" She clenched her fists tightly as tears ran down her cheeks.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!!!" she suddenly screamed out as her body trembled with rage. The outburst startled the four Ronins. Mia continued as she kept crying, not caring if she was. "Ryo never did anything to anybody! He is a caring person who thinks of others before himself! What did he do to deserve this?!"

They stood there silently for a few moments, feeling the pain she was feeling. It was as if Ryo had been torn from their very souls, and the longer he was gone, the more painful it felt. Finally Sage approached her and placed one hand on her shoulder as he gazed into her eyes. "Mia, we're going to get him back. And this time no one will take him away from us."

Mia sniffled back her tears and stared back at him. She wiped her eyes and nodded. "Alright, Sage. I believe you."

Sage smiled and stepped back as he glanced toward the others. "Let's do this. We get armored up, let our wounds heal, then go after Ryo."

"Sounds good to me," Kento said eagerly. 

Rowen and Cye nodded in agreement. As Mia watched the four Ronins took their armor orbs and transformed into the sub armors. Then they called on their armor. For once Mia did not care if they were transforming right in the house. Once their armor was on them, Kento asked, "So do we go after him?"

"We have to let our wounds heal from the armor first, Kento," Sage replied. "And that shouldn't take too long."

Kento nodded as he could feel his armor healing him.

"Are we really going to rescue Ryo in our armor?" Cye asked.

"Why not?" Rowen replied. "Those goons had guns. Without our armor they could seriously hurt us. I just hope Ryo manages to get his armor orb as well."

The other nodded in silent agreement, and Mia finally spoke up. "Has anyone seen White Blaze lately?"

There was a moment of silence before Cye spoke. "I saw him earlier when I was battling against Dais. That was the last time I did though."

"He must have gone after Ryo," Sage speculated. 

There was another moment of silence before Rowen spoke up. "Then let's go after Ryo as well."

Mia watched as the four of them went out the door, and off down the narrow road. She closed her eyes and wiped her tears away as she took a deep breath and let it out. "Good luck, you guys," she whispered. "Good luck."


	12. Chapter 12

****

Chapt 12.

Ryo sneaked in through the window on the left side of the building. His heart was pounding with slight fear but he shook it off. He had to keep going and get his armor orb. The guys depended on him and he would not fail them!

White Blaze arched his back helping the teen further into the window, and Ryo fell through, landing on his butt with a thump. He quickly got up and stood in a defense position, his tiger blue eyes searching the room carefully as if expecting to see someone there. His breathing was held within his chest as he looked around into every spot, every corner, every possible hiding place. 

Something leaped down beside him, and he jumped, fearing it was one of those _people_. He felt something rubbing against his side and heard a low rumble, then sighed in relief. "White Blaze."

The faithful tiger rubbed against him again, trying to assure his young master and charge that everything would be all right. Ryo slowly began to get his courage back and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Time to get my armor orb," he said quietly, and took a step forward.

White Blaze moved along with him, his ears moving forward, backward, and outward, listening for any sounds. They were walking silently, waiting in anticipation for any one of the workers of this dreadful place to come at any moment.

But this time, White Blaze was around and he wasn't going to let anyone harm Ryo. He had his orders, a duty to protect the Ronin leader, even if he had to protect him from humans without mystical armor he would do it. 

Ryo stuck his head out the door, and peered up and down the hall, empty. He waited for a few minutes just to make sure no one would venture his way, then slowly made his way out. "I wish I knew where my armor orb was," he said quietly as he and the tiger made their way down the hall.

White Blaze suddenly stiffened and titled his head and nose toward the left, sniffing the air. Ryo watched him carefully with a tensed look on his face. "What is it, boy?" he asked. White Blaze made no reply, but simply turned into the direction he was sniffing from and started walking that way. Trusting the faithful tiger, Ryo followed along beside him. They walked down a long, narrow, winding hallway which was cluttered with dust, broken pencils, glass, cigarette butts, blood spots here and there, a few broken light fixtures hung from the ceiling, and everywhere you looked you could see a roach or even a rat scurrying away to find a place to hide. 

Ryo continued on, his heart nervously pumping against his chest as White Blaze led him down the hall. He was tense, expecting any one of those workers to come out immediately and stop him. He knew he had to keep going though. He could suddenly feel his armor orb calling to him as his kanji flashed upon his forward. It was pulling him, dragging him, hardly allowing him to use his own feet. 

He looked up to see where they were heading and saw a closed door all the way at the end. He was getting terrified, his heart was literally banging against his chest, causing him pain. He had a hard time breathing, sweat poured off him, he felt frozen as if a ton of ice had suddenly surrounded him, and kept him from moving anywhere. 

White Blaze looked up at him, growling softly. He could sense there was something wrong with his young charge and knew he had to take action right away. He rubbed against Ryo, trying to reassure him, but that didn't even work this time. Finally he nipped his fingers.

Ryo jumped, the ice breaking off him. He was breathing as if he had just ran a mile without his subarmor on. He felt White Blaze rubbing against him, and was slowly calming down. Finally his breath returned to normal and his heart managed to stop banging against his chest so fast. He took a step forward, and another step, gaining more confidence as White Blaze walked beside him. They eventually reached the door, and Ryo forced his fears aside as he reached for the knob and turned it. The door opened, and he peered into the room. The room hadn't changed much. It was still dusty, with cockroaches littering the place. A rat hissed and dove through a crack. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling like vines, brushing Ryo's head. He shuddered, pulling them off his head, and grimaced as he worked to get this dead spider webs off his hands. He moved forward, holding his breath. This was the same room they had always taken him to where he would be beaten and left lying alone for days at a time, wearing no clothes on his body. His only food source were the bugs, which now made him sick to his stomach. He pushed the horrid memories away from his mind and kept going. His eyes were on a small desk before him. The pull was so strong, he knew his armor orb had to be in that desk somewhere.

White Blaze stood guard as his young charge went up and behind the desk and begin to search through the drawers. He kept listening for any sounds of footsteps or for any dark presences that were unwanted. Another roach scurried past, but the tiger ignored it. His ears and eyes were moving in all directions, his body poised to attack if necessary. 

Ryo could feel the pull more strongly than ever. His kanji was flashing brightly on his forehead as he searched through the drawers which were filled with objects from folders, papers, rulers, and other items. Finally his hand grasped something round, smooth, and warm. He pulled it out and stared at it. A huge smile of relief and happiness came to him as the armor orb flashed before him.

"I found it, White Blaze!"

White Blaze looked at the relieved teen and purred, but then his eyes narrowed and he looked toward the door. A low menacing growl escaped his throat as he stood in front of Ryo protectively. Ryo tensed and looked toward the door, his hand clutched his armor orb tightly. Someone was at the door. Sweat was pouring down his face as he watched the doorknob. The knob turned and the door slowly opened.


	13. Chapter 13

****

Chapt 13.

Ryo ducked behind the desk, his breathing halted almost immediately as he kept one hand tightly clutching White Blaze's fur as his knuckles turned white. He could hear heavy footsteps walking across the room. White Blaze kept close to Ryo still, the fur on his neck and back rising as he kept himself prepared to leap out and defend the boy if necessary. 

The footsteps moved again, coming closer to the desk. Ryo could see the armored feet just from under the desk, and his eyes widened slightly with fierce recognition. His fists clenched tightly, and his jaw snapped tightly shut as every muscle and tendon tightened with the will to fight. It was possible to stay quiet and trying to be hidden until the figure left, but he knew sooner or later he would be found and he would have to fight anyway. He looked down at his armor orb in his hand, and knew he would need the time to get his subarmor on, then his armor on. And as small as the room was, he was afraid he would not have time for both.

The footsteps moved closer to the desk, and Ryo's heartbeat quickened. He nearly jumped when the desk moved toward him with a forced shove, but White Blaze had already leaped over the desk and tackled the figure viciously. 

Screams, grunts, growls, and loud curses were all that Ryo heard as he quickly donned his subarmor. He flipped into the air and landed on his feet in a defensive posture, then looked toward his tiger and the Warlord Cale. 

He knew he had three choices. One, turn and escape while he could. Two, stand there and just let his tiger fight alone. Three, jump in and fight alongside White Blaze. Well choices One and Two were out, so that left Three. 

"Armor of…!"

He never got the chance to finish calling his armor as something heavy slammed into the back of his head, sending him into unconsciousness. White Blaze heard the impact and turned his head viciously, roaring in anger as he saw his young charge slumped on the floor with Sekhmet standing right above him, one armored foot pressed down on Ryo's back A grin was upon the Warlord of Venom's face as he smirked at the tiger, then bent down to pick Ryo up.

White Blaze snarled viciously as he twisted away to avoid contact with Cale's sharp nodatchi. He lashed out catching Cale's arm with his sharp claws, sending the Warlord staggering back.

"Forget the tiger!" Sekhmet shouted to Cale as he slung Ryo over his shoulder. "We've got Wildfire, now let's go!"

Cale grunted and glared at White Blaze who charged for Sekhmet. The tiger was intent on stopping them, but Sekhmet was well aware of that. He instantly took one poisoned blade and struck it across White Blaze's face, sending the tiger flying back until he collided with the wall. A roar of guilt, dismay, and pain rumbled from White Blaze as the two Warlords vanished with their prize.

Elise hung up on the phone and suddenly heard Natasha asking several questions one right after another before she could even explain anything. Tsakio raised his thick dark eyebrows at their daughter's rambling before holding his hand up for silence. Natasha quieted down and waited impatiently for her mother to tell them what had been said. 

"The guy on the phone said usually when he gets a case like this 9 times out 10 the missing persons are not found. However he said there is still hope. He wants me to send a photo of Ryo to him so he can analyze it and retouch it up to see what Ryo would like in his teen years."

"And Ryo would be sixteen by now," Tsakio said softly.

Elise nodded and Natasha glanced over at the newspaper that held the five mysterious youths in armor on the front page. "We already know what Ryo looks like," she said, pointing at Ryo's face in the paper. Why her cousin was wearing an armor and standing with four other guys in armor baffled her. 

"Yes, we know honey, but with him wearing that armor, it would be hard to tell exactly what he looked like, or even what style his hair is in."

Natasha sighed miserably as she stood up and walked outside as her parents exchanged saddened glances at one another. She stood on the front stoop and let out a sigh as the wind blew past her thick hair. It just wasn't fair she thought angrily. Ryo was that guy in that newspaper picture! So that meant he was somewhere in town or perhaps nearby in another city. So why couldn't they just go and search for him?

Natasha glanced back at the front door. She could hear her parents talking inside the living room. Without saying a word, Natasha turned and walked the last three steps of her house, walked down the small sidewalk that led to her house, turned right and headed down the street. She was going to search for her cousin regardless of what anyone said.

White Blaze opened his eyes weakly when he heard footsteps echoing down the hall just outside the door. With every effort he could muster, he rose up to his feet and shook himself. His massive body trembled and he felt weak. He had to get help, he knew Ryo was in danger, and he could sense the other Ronins close by. His ears twitched and he turned his head back to see the doorknob turning. He turned his head back around, crouched, and suddenly leapt right through the window, shattering the glass as the door opened and one of the officials from the Orphanage walked in. The official stood there, gaping at the shattered window, then ran to it, looking out it just in time to see a large white tiger running down the street. 

White Blaze ran and ran, his body burned with pain as the poison Sekhmet had inflicted upon him ran through his blood. He had to keep moving. He had been inflicted by poison before so this really did not worry him. He knew he would be all right, but Ryo he wasn't sure about. He ran across the street causing a driver to swerve around him, the horn honking repeatedly as the driver nearly had the life shocked out of him. White Blaze looked back once, and saw the driver was okay, just stunned, and he turned and kept running through the local part, scaring a flock of pigeons as he did so. He could smell the Ronins even more strongly now, but the scent was now coming from another direction. He turned right and ran north, startling an elderly couple cuddling on a bench. They blinked after the tiger, watching it run out of the park, across the street, and down the road.

White Blaze continued to run, passing people who either ran from him, screamed, stood there in shock, or just watched in fascination and surprise. A police officer saw him and immediately got on his phone, calling for the Animal control as he started up his car and gave chase. 

White Blaze heard the sirens, but those didn't concern him one bit as he continued to run. He could hear the police car chasing after him, and he ran even faster, then suddenly when he was in a good clearing, he transformed into Black Blaze and suddenly vanished from sight.

The police officer halted his car with a screech, and stepped out of his car, his mouth hanging open, and his eyes wide. He knew his superior was not going to believe this one, and he had no intention of telling him either.

Sage kept his eyes narrowed as he led the way down the deserted street. Here not many people dared to venture around on this area. This area was known to have gangs, wild people who fought and killed for fun, street punks who stole from elderly people, young kids, or whoever they could steal from. They usually hid in dark alleyways between buildings, waiting until their victim came closer to them until they surrounded the victim, threatening them with either knives, clubs, chains, or even guns. 

Rowen glanced around expectedly as they kept walking. He was waiting for the gangs to appear to them, but so far it was all quiet. Of course the gang members wouldn't have much of a chance against them.

Kento and Cye kept close together. Kento could feel Cye's nervousness, but also knew his friend was determined. They were going to get to the Orphanage, find Ryo, and get him out of there, and far away from it as possible.

Sage's eyes suddenly narrowed as he felt a presence coming toward them. He stopped in his tracks, eyes focused on the high brick wall a few feet ahead of them.

"Why did you stop?" Kento asked him.

"Shh!" Sage ordered.

Kento frowned, but became silent as they all waited for whatever Sage stopped for. The moments went by silently. Suddenly White Blaze leapt over the wall, landing before them. They let out relieved sighs. The relieved sighs didn't last long because White Blaze grabbed onto Sage's arm and tugged on it.

Sage understood right away. "Come on guys. Let's get Ryo back!"

They agreed, and then to their surprise White Blaze transformed into Black Blaze. Light surrounded them, and all five of them suddenly disappeared from the area.


	14. Chapter 14

****

Chapt. 14.

Ryo groaned as he came to. Instantly he was aware of his surroundings. A cold, hard gray floor, three stone walls, and a steel door. There was a soft light coming from a candle with a blue flame, which allowed Ryo to see his surroundings the way they were. He moved and instantly heard clinking, then noticed his wrists and ankles felt heavy. He looked down at himself. He was chained to the floor. He let a low growl out, clenching his fists. This was just great. He had gone from being a prisoner of the Orphanage to being a prisoner of the Dynasty. He could tell he was wearing his subarmor, and he wondered if he could call his armor regardless of the chains he wore. He stood up, his arms stretched to the floor below him, making him extremely uncomfortable. He gritted his teeth as he was unable to stand up right, his back felt like it was being overstretched and the muscles in his neck ached. Still he had to try. He closed his eyes concentrating for a few moments

He opened his eyes, and did his best to bring his arms out before him as far as he could, and that wasn't really that far. "Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!" 

He waited for the familiar transformation, and started to feel it, but the moment he did, intense pain shot through his body, making it tremble violently. It was as if he was being electrocuted with a ten thousand jolt being sent right into his body. He screamed loudly in pain, so loudly his lungs protested against him. The pain was intense and he was sure he would either black or die right then and there. And at this moment, he would have gladly accepted either. But there was no such luck. He was forced to suffer this ardent pain. He crashed to the floor, his body and hair soaked with sweat. He shook uncontrollably, unable to stop and his breathing increased as if he were hyperventilating. 

The pain lasted for what seemed an eternity before it finally started dying down. His body continued to tremble though, but it was dying down somewhat. He closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control. Only one thought ran through his mind. This was the worse time of his life.

Talpa watched Ryo on his viewing mirror, a large grin of evil was upon his face. He was enjoying watching Wildfire suffer like this. Soon he would have the boy's armors, then the boy's life once and for all. He still wanted the other four Ronins as well, but Wildfire was the main one right now. Without him, the Inferno armor could not be called, and the Ronins would lose a battle. And, he, Talpa, Master of the evil Dynasty would reign supreme over all the Earth, and the puny humans would bow down before him and serve him with constant fear in their beings, knowing he could wipe them out in a single second the moment he chose to.

And Talpa's laugh rang out through his castle.

Natasha came to a stop and sighed as she looked around the deserted street. She was completely lost now and couldn't figure out how in the world that had happened. She shuddered, rubbing her arms, feeling the goosebumps on them. She didn't like this part of town. It was dark, dingy, scary. Her breath held within her as she walked as fast as she could. She wanted to find her way home and as soon as possible. How long had she been gone? She didn't know. She did know that by now her parents were probably worried sick. 

I should have told them I was going somewhere, she thought bitterly. But I didn't know I'd get lost! I should find a payphone and call them. Suddenly she heard some laughing, the kind of laughing one does when they're up to no good. She turned her head and saw a group of teenage boys older than her all making their way toward her, carrying large knives, clubs, chains, and even guns. She gulped, backing up some, as they advanced toward her. 

"Hey baby, what's a fine looking thing like you coming way out here?" one of them sneered as he fingered his blade.

She made no answer, but continued to back up, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. She knew how to fight, but she wasn't prepared against seven guys all bearing weapons. The look in their eyes were clear on what they wanted to do. She did they only thing sensible to do. She turned and ran down the street.

The group of boys snarled and chased after her, ready to do to her what their devious minds could think of. Natasha could hear them coming up behind her, and she began to sprint down the street, her long black hair flying behind her, her heart pumping within her chest. She had always been a pretty fast runner, and this time was no exception. Usually she would run for track, or just for fun, now she was running for her life. 

She continued to run and run, coming just to the end of the road where it split into a four way road section. Her heart pounded within her chest as she took off across the street, turned left, and ran down the hill as fast as she could. By the time she got into the city once again, she looked behind her, excepting to see the gang members still behind her. There was no one there. She slowed down to a walk, her heart thumping as she tried to calm down her breathing. She had to get home now. Who knew just when those creeps would return?

Mia drove along the highway in her jeep continuously worrying about her boys. Well, they weren't really her boys, but she felt close to them. She had sheltered them, clothed them, fed them, made sure they went to school, and did their homework, took them to their doctors and dentist and eye doctor appointments. They were like young protective brothers who needed to be cared for once in a while, and it was no exception they felt the same way of her. And now her mind was constantly worrying about them, but more so for Ryo. Every time Ryo turned around he was always being picked on. It just didn't seem fair! Why couldn't Ryo just be left alone to have a normal life? Why couldn't any of them have normal lives for once?

She wiped her eyes and sniffled a little bit as she continued to drive. Her eyes immediately caught the sight of a young girl walking down the street. She frowned. What was that girl doing out walking when it was near ten o'clock at night? She wondered. She couldn't help but feel the intense urge to give the girl a lift home. She drove up further to the girl and rolled down her window as she looked out. "Excuse me, miss?"

The girl glanced at her from the corner of her eyes to see a young woman slightly older than her by a few years with long auburn hair. She continued to walk, wondering what the woman wanted, since she obviously wasn't very threatening at all.

"Do you need a ride home?"

The girl hesitated. Mia couldn't blame her, after all one wasn't suppose to accept rides from strangers, but the girl would be a lot safer in her jeep than walking on the streets. "I promise I'm not a maniac out to kidnap or anything like that. I'll show you my driver license and documents if you need to look at them."

The girl nodded, and Mia parked her jeep, and fished out her license and insurance papers and gave them to the girl. The girl studied them closely before she relaxed and returned them to her. She went around the side of the jeep and got in the passenger side.

"Thanks," she said softly, still a bit nervous of her recent close call.

Mia smiled warmly at the girl as she put the jeep into drive. "No problem. I couldn't think of you walking these streets at this hour of night. Where do you live?"

The girl told her, and Mia headed in that direction. The girl leaned back and relaxed a bit. This lady named Mia Koji had no idea how grateful she was at the moment for the ride.


	15. Chapter 15

****

Chapt. 15.

Sage did not bother to look around the netherealm. He started on foot heading right for Talpa's castle. He could feel that Ryo was suffering, in fact all of them could. They needed to get their leader out of there and back home where he belonged. 

A horde of Dynasty soldiers suddenly appeared and they were forced to fight. Sage grabbed one chain of one tin can and yanked it extremely hard, causing the owner to go flying over his head. He then slammed his foot into the stomach of another soldier, brought his elbow down on one more, and sent another crashing into the bridge. 

Kento took a soldier and swung it in a circle around his head, then threw it at its own comrades, enjoying the feel of battle as the soldiers were taken down. Arrows shot through the air and pierced several soldiers at a time, causing them to drop like flies. Rowen was keeping the far ones away, and the ones that were close to them were their main problem.

Cye was also keeping the soldiers back as he used his Super Wave Smasher constantly. Occasionally he had to use bodily contact to destroy one or two. Nearby Black Blaze was tearing the soldiers apart viciously. Spears, arrows, and chains bounced off him because of the armor he wore. All of them were fighting incredibly hard against more soldiers than they could count, and they were all worried that they might perish before even being able to save Ryo.

No, Sage thought to himself. We can't give up just like that. Ryo needs us. I know he does. Just hang in there, Ryo. We'll be there. And with that last thought, Sage got more ferocious and attacked all the more harder.

Seeing Sage in that way gave encouragement to the other three Ronins and they fought harder as well. More soldiers went down, but yet more took their place. It was as if the whole Dynasty knew they were here! None of them doubted it one bit, nor did they really care. They only cared about surviving so they could free Ryo. And they were not leaving the netherealm without him.

They called on their surekills again, constantly obliterating the soldiers into nothing. They were fighting very hard as the best they could, and they wished for it to all end quickly so they could free their comrade, their leader, their friend. 

Kento felt something slam against the back of his head and he stumbled forward. He quickly caught his balance and turned around, ducking down as he slammed one iron fist through the chest plate of a soldier. It crumbled to the ground. "That will teach you!" Kento snarled. 

Sage Thunder Bolt Cut several more soldiers, then took off running toward the castle. He had to get there and rescue Ryo. Who knew what unspeakable tortures Talpa was doing to him? The others saw him in running and quickly joined him. Black Blaze took care of the soldiers keeping them distracted as the four Ronins went after their comrade. 

Ryo laid shivering on that cold floor. He could still feel the agony from when the chains had electrocuted him, and his body had deep purple burns on him. He coughed several times, dust getting into his throat and making him choke. He let out a moan when they finally came to a stop and laid there on the floor. He had no idea what else Talpa would plan to do to him, but he already knew it would not be good. All he could do was lay there and hope his friends would come for him soon.

Talpa watched both Wildfire and the other Ronins on his mirror. He could see that the other four Ronins were on their way into the castle, and he did not want them to enter. At least not just yet. He summoned his Warlords, and they appeared before him, bowing low. "The Ronins are trying to enter the castle! Stop then!" 

"Yes, Master, as you command," Dais said. And they all vanished from sight. 

Talpa looked toward the mirror again, and continued to watch Ryo. An evil grin flashed across his face and he raised his hand upward. In an instant Ryo's cell begin to fill up with water. 


	16. Chapter 16

****

A Chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 16.

Mia dropped off the young girl right before her house and watched as she climbed out of the jeep and shut the door. "Thank you, Miss Koji," the young girl said. 

Mia nodded her head, watching the young girl. "It's no problem. Just glad I could be of help to you. You have a good night."

The girl nodded and begin to walk to her house. Mia sat there for a few minutes watching the young girl until she was safely inside her house. Then she put her jeep into drive and drove off down the street. As she drove, Mia's mind turned to Ryo and the other Ronins. She was worried about them, and she was even more worried about Ryo. With a sigh of grief she headed off for home.

The surekill from Sage's sword swept through several soldiers, obliterating them into nothingness. Sounds of battle filled the air as pieces of soldiers flew in every other direction. He leapt high into the air and did a spin kick, sending a soldier flying over its own head. He landed on the ground and took out three more soldiers.

Kento flew through the air, swinging his bo in a full circle, taking off several heads of even more soldiers. He let out a warcry and continued to attack in full force, taking them down with much ease. He kicked a soldier from behind him, sending it crashing into another one, then drove the end of his bo right through the chest of another. 

Cye swung his trident forcefully left and right, taking the heads off of even more soldiers. He used his weapon to balance himself in the air, and took out another one with his armored feet. More soldiers seem to appear from nowhere, but that didn't stop them. The Ronins continued to fight, forcing their way through the onrushing Dynasty soldiers. 

Black Blaze fought his way through the soldiers, taking them down with the strength of two tigers, shredding them apart like blades of grass. He could sense that Ryo was in immediate danger and they would have to act fast if they were going to save his life. He let out a roar and charged head on, heading for the castle. There was not much time. 

Ryo came to and stared in horror at the water that was filling up his cell. The water was up to his calves and was rising higher and higher. He panicked and struggled to get free, but the chains held him tightly. He couldn't get free! He was trapped! What was he going to do? He thought about calling for help, but he doubt anyone would be able to hear him, and those that could would not be able to or would refuse to help him since he was a Ronin. He was scared, very scared. He didn't want to die. He kept struggling, hoping to get away, to somehow get free and escape this room before he drowned to death. But he was trapped. 

"I'm going to die," he whispered as a tear ran down his cheek. Never before had he been so scared. He shook with fear as the water rose past his waist. "Please… someone.. anyone… please help me…" he whispered softly. But no one came and the water only rose higher and higher. 

He panicked as the water begin to rise up past his chin.

Talpa was watching the whole time, laughing evilly. Seeing Wildfire suffer immensely put pure joy within his evil heart and soon it would only be a matter of time before the young Ronin leader submitted to either death or gave up his armor to him just to survive, but the Dynasty Master had no plans to let the boy live after taking his armor. He would let him suffer then when he had had enough he would kill him in the worst possible way anyone could think of. 

"Perhaps I will tie his four limbs to four of the horses and have them go off in separate directions," Talpa said to himself. "Or maybe I'll throw in a spirit ball into that cell of his and stuck him in it, then cause it to explode while he's inside. So many ways to kill, so little time." He laughed at his own joke and continued to watch the boy struggle. By now the water was over Ryo's mouth and his eyes were wide and wild with terror. He kept his head pressed backward, trying to keep the water out of his mouth and nose, but it was no good. The water continued to rise up higher and higher. Soon it completely covered the boy and one could see him struggling to rise up above the water so he could breathe, but the chains held him fast to the floor. He wasn't going anywhere. If he did not get air soon he would pass out, then most likely suffocate. 

Talpa watched the water splash and churn as Wildfire struggled beneath it. A few minutes passed, then more minutes passed by as the splashing was getting less and less. He could tell that he was loosing the battle. It made him grin. He watched for a bit more as Ryo struggled weakly beneath two more times, then stopped altogether. Silence filled the cell, and the water rippled almost triumphantly. Talpa laughed out loud for several long moments, before he finally snapped his fingers, causing the water to drain itself out of Ryo's cell. 

Ryo laid unconscious on the floor, his entire body soaked to the bone. His face was pale as a white sheet, his lips were blue, almost purple, his fingernails had no color, and his entire body was shivering from the cold. And the Dynasty Master did not care one way or another.

Sage frowned deeply as his kanji of Wisdom flashed brightly on his forehead, his eyes were open wide with terror, concern, and even anger and disbelief at the feeling he was getting and the vision he was seeing. Rowen, Kento, and Cye were pretty much in the same condition. They had just witnessed within their souls their friend, their leader drowning. But Ryo couldn't be dead, could he? It just couldn't be true. Each of them felt torn, as if life no longer had any meaning to it at all. Could they really continue on without Ryo? If so how would they? And what of Mia and Yulie? What would they do?

"What now?" Kento asked through his tears. The three of them looked over at Sage and the blond haired Ronin was at a loss for words at the moment. He took a few minutes to sober up, thinking of each memory he had of Ryo, his heart feeling like it was being ripped from his chest. Ryo had been like the brother he had never had. Now it seemed as if he was gone forever. He looked up, his eyes narrowed and his tone almost dangerous.

"We go in and make them pay."


	17. Chapter 17

****

Chapter 17.

Rowen looked up from his position, seeing just how many more soldiers were surrounding them now. It seemed like a myriad of soldiers were around them. All around him the battle raged on, and he had to pay attention lest he got himself killed in the process. He fired his bow, sending arrow after arrow through many soldiers. He was worried though. The more they continued to fight the less time they would have to save Ryo. There had to be some way they could finish this off before it was too late. 

A soldier attacked him from behind, knocking him down to the ground. Rowen struggled underneath as the chain like weapon came down toward his head. He wrapped his foot around its ankle and tripped it, then scrambled to his feet, and fired an arrow into its head. It dissolved, and Rowen went back to fighting.

Kento stabbed his nanjinta through the stomach of a Dynasty soldier. Another one flew at him and he twirled his weapon around, catching the thing under the chin, slicing its head off. A third one attacked him from the front and he punched its lights out. "And they say I'm stupid," he muttered. Actually that wasn't true. Kento was smart, he just didn't think a lot. His heart was bigger than his brain, and often he leaped before he looked. But lately he had been trying his hardest to think first, then act later. But he knew that wasn't going to be easy for him. 

Another soldier attacked him, and Kento almost lost his footing. He was able to remain firm on his feet and ducked down from that swinging blade. He brought up his own weapon and knocked the thing backward, then opened up his weapon so the chain parts were showing, and begin to twirl them around as he charged like a bull. The soldiers were hit right on, and they vanished. 

Sage's blade cut off the head of one soldier, his fist slammed into the mouth of another, knocking it off its feet, then made good use of his sword, bringing it down full force into its chest. A soldier grabbed him from behind, wrapping its arms around his neck, choking him. Sage struggled to get free, his air quickly diminishing. The soldier only tightened its grip around his throat and continued to suffocate the blond warrior without mercy. 

Sage was starting to loose consciousness and he began to panic. His struggling was becoming less and less, and he knew sooner or later he would be out cold, and then probably dead after that. Suddenly there was a roar, and a flash of black and white. Sage felt the hands around his neck let go of him as if forced away from him. He sank to his knees holding his neck and gasping loudly, sucking in large amounts of air. He was shaking. 

Another soldier saw him on the ground and charged at him, ready to slice his head off. Black Blaze suddenly turned and leapt over Sage, knocking the soldier backward, landing on it's chest. With one swipe of his claws, the soldier's head came off, and it vanished.

He returned to Sage and nuzzled against him, supporting the young Ronin, guarding him from danger until he was able to stand properly again. 

Sage held onto the tiger, still shaking. He could still hear the battle going full force, and Kento's war cries from across the distance. He heard Rowen's surekill, and saw the powerful force of it from where he was. His thoughts turned to Ryo, and he grew worried, knowing the fact that he was suffering, which made Sage extremely miserable knowing that. They had to get there and save him. Otherwise they could lose him forever.

It wasn't long before Rowen and Kento joined him. Both looked at him with concern, seeing his pale face. "Sage.. what happened?" Rowen asked with alarm.

"Got attacked….," Sage replied, gasping. "It choked me."

They frowned at that, and were slightly angry, knowing their friend could have died, and they couldn't have done anything to save him.

Sage felt this somehow and he looked at them. "It's okay… Black Blaze saved me." He pet the tiger on the head as if to thank him. The tiger purred once, then when he felt Sage no longer holding onto him he began to move forward into the direction of the castle. It was time to save Ryo.

Kento suddenly noticed that Cye was missing and he looked around anxiously. He hadn't seen his friend since they had all scattered during the battle. That worried him. He looked at the others. "Have either of you seen Cye?"

Both of them frowned deeply as they paused to look around. They didn't see their friend anywhere, and that worried them even more. They were fearful he had been captured as well, or even dreadfully killed. Rowen was thinking fast. Finally he looked at Sage. "I can go with Black Blaze to get Ryo.. you and Kento look for Cye."

Sage thought about that, and then nodded his head. "Alright," he said. But be careful! Hopefully we can find him."

"Find who?" came a familiar voice. They turned. Cye was standing there, holding his staff, blinking at them with confusion. Were they talking about Ryo? He didn't have time to ask because Kento suddenly grabbed him in a bear hug. 

"Thank goodness you're all right!" the bearer of Hardrock cried. 

Cye grimaced, feeling his air give out. "Um.. thanks, Kento.. glad you're all right too, mate.. Can you put me down now? You're kinda choking me."

"Oh, sorry." Kento put him down, and Cye felt an hand on his shoulder. It was Sage's. Cye noticed he looked a little more paler than usual and he frowned. 

"Sage, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sage said. "Are you okay?" he stared deep into Cye's eyes, and Cye nodded. Yes, he was fine. He remembered battling the soldiers, many of them, having come close to death many times. He had used his surekill, obliterating most of them, then managed to escape the rest. He had followed the spirit of his armor to his friends, and thankfully he had found them. Now he was worried about Sage. What had happened to him?

"Well, we're all here now," Rowen said. "Let's go get Ryo!"

"Yeah, and kick Talpa's slimly butt!" Kento cheered.

And the four of them raced after Black Blaze.

Ryo's eyes slowly opened and he let out a soft moan. He felt incredibly weak, and his lungs were hurting badly. His throat was swollen and sore, and he felt cold and wet. His body shivered in his still wet clothes, and his face stuck to his hair. He tried to lift a trembling hand to his face to brush it away, but the chains held fast, keeping his hand down. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He would have to wait there for time being, hoping his friends would get to him soon. He soon feel asleep again, his body deciding it needed more rest than ever before. Some time later, he awoke, blinking several times. He groaned and slowly sat up, feeling dizzy as he did so. He put a hand to his forehead. He had a terrible migraine and he felt ill. 

Why did this have to happen to me? he asked silently. What have I done to deserve such cruelty? I helped saved the world twice.. I don't understand. A tear trickled down out of his eye and slid down his cheek. It was quickly followed by another and another out of both eyes, and soon Ryo was sobbing in his cell. He wasn't sure how long he cried, but it felt like hours. His throat hurt worse even, and his eyes were red and blotchy. He weakly drew his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. At least he could move that much. A heavy tormented sigh escaped his mouth as he closed his eyes. Guys… please.. come for me…please save me… 


	18. Chapter 18

****

A Chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 18.

Tsakio looked up when his daughter shuffled her way into the kitchen. He knew she had left earlier and had been gone for a few hours, but he didn't say anything. Ever since they had discovered Ryo in the news, it had been a bit hectic. He was only glad she had come back safe, and he was grateful to whoever had dropped her off at home. Come to think of it, _who_ had dropped her off at home?

He decided he would ask her later as the hour was getting late and he would soon be going to bed since he had to wake up at 5 in the morning to go to work. He finished off his coffee and rinsed the mug out and set it in the sink, then kissed his wife gently. "I'm off to bed. Wake me if you here anything."

"I will, dear. Good night," she replied, softly kissing him back. He smiled at her, then turned and hugged and kissed his daughter, before heading up the stairs.

Natasha watched him go, then sighed and looked toward her mother. "Do you think we'll ever find Ryo?" she asked.

Elise thought about that carefully before she answered. "I believe we will, hon. After all fate led us to his picture in the newspaper, it will lead us to him as well. God willing that is. You should get up to bed now. You need your rest."

Natasha nodded and hugged her mother. "Good night, mom," she said as her mother returned the hug.

"Good night, dear. Get some sleep." Natasha nodded and climbed the stairs, heading for her room. She went into her room and shut the door behind her, then changed into her pajamas, went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, returned to her room and climbed in bed. Her thoughts turned to Ryo. She wondered where he was and how he was doing. She hadn't seen him since he was four and she wondered if he had changed at all or if he was still the same Ryo she had known. Before she knew it her eyes had closed and she had drifted off to sleep.

Mia pulled into her driveway and shut the engine off with a small sigh. She was really beginning to miss Ryo and the others, and she was very worried about them. What could be happening to them? Were they all right? Had they found Ryo yet? Were they on their way back, or were they still fighting. She wiped her eyes and turned to grab her things when she noticed an identification card lying on the floor near the passenger seat. She blinked and picked it up and studied it. It belonged to the girl she had given a ride home to she noticed right away as the picture looked familiar. She followed her eyes down to the information. Name: Natasha Sanada. Age: 15. 

Mia's eyes widened. She didn't bother to read anymore for she was in shock and almost overjoyed. Ryo had a family. She quickly scrambled out of her jeep and shut the door, and hurried into the house carrying the ID with her. She paced back and forth wanting to go back to her house and tell them about Ryo, but with Ryo missing she knew that wasn't possible just yet. She could only hope and pray that the others returned with Ryo soon, and very soon. 

She finally calmed down long enough to make some hot tea and she sat there at the table, sipping it, and waiting for the Ronins to bring Ryo home.

The four Ronins made into the castle, but immediately they were surrounded again with fifty soldiers around each of them. Rowen quickly calculated that there were two hundred soldiers altogether. No big deal. They could handle this. He cocked an arrow at them, ready to start firing away. Black Blaze let out a growl. There was nothing or no one that was going to stop him from saving his charge. 

The soldiers charged and each of them fought valiantly. Blows were made, yells were heard, surekills were called. The fighting was intense again as it was before, but the four Ronins and their tiger worked together to defeat them. When the soldiers were destroyed, Black Blaze turned and headed off again, following Ryo's scent. The Ronins followed, running through several long corridors and down several flights of stairs, and through several rooms and halls. They finally made it the dungeon area and begin to check every cell there was, hoping to find Ryo soon and alive. 

Black Blaze continued to follow his scent, and then finally he came to a locked door with no window. He scratched at the door and growled a bit. 

Sage immediately heard and hurried over. "Guys! Over here!" he cried.

They hurried over and studied the door. "Ryo in there?" Kento asked.

"Black Blaze seems to think so," Cye mused. 

"Then let's stop wasting time and get him out of there!" Rowen said.

Ryo's eyes fluttered but didn't open. He could vaguely hear someone trying to get in, but he was too weak to even open his eyes and look up. He was burning a high fever and his body shook violently. He felt cold and his skin was very dry and chapped, and he was extremely dizzy. It felt as if he were inside a giant ball that was spinning round and round faster than he could keep up with. He moaned helplessly, wishing that he could die, but then wanting to stay alive as well. Confusion whipped through his mind and a terrible headache came on. 

The door suddenly burst open.

Rowen, Sage, Kento, and Cye stared in shock at what was before them. They knew Ryo was in bad condition and if they didn't get him help soon he would die. 

Ryo had lost consciousness again, but he was slowly being brought back when he felt someone gently holding his head up. He heard a familiar voice speaking softly to him, and he weakly opened his eyes to see Sage's face above him. "S..S..S.age?" he said very weakly.

"Yes, Ryo," Sage said through tears. "It's me. The other Ronins are here too. We've come to take you home."

Ryo didn't say anything. He only closed his eyes and succumbed to the darkness, losing consciousness once more. 

"Let's get him out of here!" Rowen cried. 

Immediately they set to working on getting the chains off Ryo. It wasn't easy. The chains were strong enough to resist their weapons and it took several long tries cutting them all off. Once the chains were off Ryo, Sage gently lifted up Ryo and looked toward the others. "Let's get Ryo home."

No sooner had he said that when suddenly Ryo vanished from his arms, causing all of them to gasp with horror and surprise. Black Blaze roared loudly, and each of them looked up to see a myriad of Dynasty soldiers and four Dark Warlords surrounding them.


	19. Chapter 19

****

A Chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 19.

The Ronins were in shock, but there was more anger than shock. Each of them stood back to back, side to side, eyes narrowed with much ebullition and their bodies tense with the pleasure of killing them. 

"What's the matter, little Ronins?" Sekhmet sneered. "Was Wildfire taken away from you?"

"He's at the hands of Master Talpa now!" Cale laughed.

"What pain awaits him will not be foretold, but he will know only that it hurts!" Dais cackled. 

"Yeah?!" Kento bellowed as his eyes flashed. "Well, you'll be feeling pain as well!"

"We'll see, Hardhead," Anubis smirked. The four Warlords suddenly attacked them.

Ryo's eyes opened weakly. He was dazed, his head spinning, his mind foggy, and he could barely see anything at all. Everything seemed to be in a fog and any sound he heard close by sounded extremely distant. He groaned in misery.

Talpa chuckled at him mockingly. He had Wildfire chained by his wrists from the ceiling, stretched as far as they would go causing extreme discomfort in his shoulder blades. One shoulder looked ready to snap out of place. 

"What's wrong, Wildfire?" Talpa sneered. "Is not my accommodations suitable to your liking?"

Ryo barely managed to lift up his head. He could barely hear Talpa much less see him, but his spirit was telling him he was there. With every strength he could muster the Ronin leader spit at the Dynasty master, catching him in the eye.

Talpa wiped it off with one finger, then suddenly struck Ryo across his face. The young Ronin spit blood, and he kept in a groan of pain. He refused to give Talpa the satisfaction of it.

"Still stubborn as ever, eh, Wildfire?" Talpa laughed as his eyes flashed red. "You might as well succumb to me. Sooner or later I will have your services, and if not your services than your life."

As weak as Ryo felt, he managed to look up at Talpa, seeing his blurry image there, and rasped, "I'll never give into you, Talpa. I'd rather kiss a dead cow's ass than have to serve you for the rest of my life."

Talpa glared at him. Wildfire would pay. Oh he would pay with his armor and with his pain and with his life. Victory would be his.

Sage slashed against Cale with his nodatchi, sending the Warlord staggering back from the force of the blow. He grunted and charged again, and Sage swung around, propelling himself in the air and kicking Cale with both feet right in the face. Cale flew back again, a bit further than the last time. He felt his jaw pop and knew Halo had broken it. Oh the blonde Ronin brat would pay dearly for that.

He leapt up again and called his attack the best he could as he could barely speak from his popped jaw. "Black Lightning Slash!"

Sage saw the surekill coming for him. His eyes flashed and he raised his own sword up high, calling out with a powerful voice. "Thunder Bolt Cut!" The attack went out and headed right for Cale. The two surekills struck each other instead. Sage's eyes narrowed. "Intensify!" he commanded his surekill. Through proper training and with meditation, Sage had learned how to increase his power without calling forth another attack. This was something he hadn't told the others of yet, because he had never gotten the chance. 

The surekill did as Sage commanded and soon canceled Cale's attack out, then suddenly struck Cale in his torso, engulfing him with white hot light. The Warlord's eyes widened opened and he screamed loudly in pain as it seemed to incinerate him.

Sage was breathing somewhat heavily as Cale vanished from sight. He turned slowly to face thirty soldiers surrounding him. And the Ronin of Halo leapt into action. He kicked and punched, and shredded them with his sword. He flipped a soldier over him, then gutted another one from behind. Nothing was going to stop him from saving his friend.

Kento let out an angry cry of rage as he struck Dais against the chest with his nanjinta. The Warlord grunted a bit, but slashed back with his own weapon, then kicked Kento in the stomach, sending him back. Kento seethed and charged again, and Dais ducked to the side, prepared to send the boy flying back with much pain. But instead, Kento went around and sucker punched him right in the face, cracking his faceplate, and breaking his nose. He then did a round house kick and sent Dais flying head over heels. The Warlord of Illusion landed on the ground, immediately feeling several broken ribs. Where had Hardrock gotten such strength? He remembered Hardrock being the strongest Ronin, but not this strong! He begin to see white swirls before his eyes. His eyes closed, then darkness. He was unconscious.

Rowen shot several arrows at Anubis, but the Warlord of Cruelty used his kuri-sama to repel them off. The Ronin of air growled slightly but kept his cool. It would do no good to lose his temper over this one. He begin to think of a way to beat him, then he got a crazy idea. He only hoped it would work. He strapped his bow back onto his back, then flipped over Anubis suddenly, landed on the ground and started running around in circles around him.

"Blast it! Hold still!" Anubis roared as he swung his kuri-sama after him. Rowen just ran faster, praying this would work. The chains went faster as well, but Rowen kept on going. After a bit he begin to notice that the chains were getting shorter and shorter. He kept on running, not holding his breath. There was a still a chance this could blow up in his face and he could fail at this. 

Anubis kept swinging that chain at him, unaware he was slowly tying himself up. He hadn't realized it until the chains went past his arms suddenly and he had fallen to the ground, struggling madly and cursing himself for not noticing this. And no matter how hard he tried he could not get free. He sat there cursing angrily as Rowen calmly walked away and begin to take out the Dynasty soldiers along with Sage and Kento.

Cye was fighting against Sekhmet and the clangs of their weapons echoed through the air and vibrated off buildings near by. Cye somersaulted in mid air and landed behind Sekhmet, then opened up his Yari to catch the Warlord and hopefully throw him off balance. 

Sekhmet dodged to the left and called on his surekill. "Snake Fang Strike!"

Cye dodged to the right, avoiding the poison. He turned his weapon on the Warlord again. "Super Wave Smasher!" he cried.

Sekhmet dodged the attack and laughed mockingly. "You'll have to do better than that, Ronin scum!"

"Actually," Cye said, calmly. "I didn't miss."

"What?" Sekhmet's face had a look of perplexity on it. Then suddenly he heard a creak, like the grinding of two items being rubbed together. He felt dust fall around him, then heard a louder creak, and looked up. His eyes widened to find a building falling down on him. The Warlord screamed and dove out of the way, but he didn't get too far. A pile of rubble soon trapped him, and like Anubis, he began to curse Cye out.

"WAIT UNTIL I GET FREE YOU ROTTEN DIRTY STINKY SORRY EXCUSE FOR A RONIN WARRIOR!!" he screamed, which was soon followed by a string of curses and obscenities.

Cye walked away from him, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. I wonder if he ever kissed his mother with a mouth like that? he thought to himself. He didn't have time to ponder for he was soon battling against three soldiers. He could only pray and hope that he, Kento, Rowen, and Sage would be able to take them out and rescue Ryo. Only one thing crossed his mind. _Where _did Black Blaze go?


	20. Chapter 20

****

A Chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 20.

Black Blaze was already inside the castle, creeping stealthily through the halls. He could hear everything going on, even up to a mile away and his senses could smell the faintest smell with ease. The whole place was crawling with dangers, but the tiger was not worried, nor scared. He continued on as if he were hunting prey. He could smell his young charge and blood, and knew Ryo was hurt. It made him growl and his hairs stand on end. He could also smell Talpa, and the thought of having Talpa for dinner seemed pleasurable right now. He heard the blow of something, and a grunt as if the one who had been hit was trying to keep in a yell of pain. That had to be Ryo. The tiger's eyes flashed and he moved a little quicker down the hall.

Talpa glared at Ryo. The boy was shaking, his skin almost pasty white as if he were dead, his hair matted from the dried blood. He had a wound on the side of his head that could have used at least ten stitches, another wound on his shoulder which could have used at least fifteen stitches. He was badly bruised, his right eye swollen and shut with a cut running across the eyelid. His ears dripped with blood, his mouth was busted open. His wrists were bleeding from the chains cutting into his wrists, his shoulder had snapped. Blood seemed to fill the area under him, and he could barely keep his head up.

"You know you would not suffer if you would just give into me, Wildfire," Talpa said walking around Ryo as a predator would. The only answer he received was a soft groan from Ryo. "So even as you face the pain you refuse to give into me. You are more than just stubborn boy, and I will break you."

Ryo struggled to lift his head, then felt Talpa's hands begin to tear his clothes. He was disoriented. What's he doing? he thought rather sluggishly. He felt his legs being stretched apart, and his eyes widened slightly as he realized what was about to happen. A burst of energy flowed through him and he struggled as hard as he could.

"Stop moving!" Talpa roared as he struck Ryo against his head. 

The young Ronin saw stars and fought to keep his vision clear. He thought he heard a roar then, but was sure it had only been his imagination. But then he heard again, and suddenly something large and black and white flew over him.

Black Blaze slammed against Talpa, knocking the Dynasty master off his feet and away from Talpa. Talpa struggled and kicked the animal off, but the tiger flipped in mid-air and landed on all fours, crouched and ready to attack again. 

Talpa was glaring at the black tiger with animosity in his eyes. The beast would pay for interrupting him. The two charged each other at the same time. Ryo hung there with much agony and misery, wishing he could just die right now.

The four Ronins had destroyed the remaining soldiers and they did not waste time in getting into the castle. All four ran down the hallways, slashing their way through blocked exits, taking down soldiers who would dare try to stop them. All of them could sense the pain Ryo was in, and knew if they did not hurry their leader would leave them. They could not let that happen. 

They soon heard vicious snarling and what sounded like a fight between a man and an animal. They knew the animal had to be Black Blaze, and from the angry cries, they also knew Black Blaze was attacking Talpa.

"Let's move!" Sage ordered. 

They picked up the pace, running faster than they had ever imagined. They soon flew through the doors and entered the throne room, then gasped at the site before them. They did not pay much attention to Black Blaze and Talpa attacking one another. Their main concern was Ryo.

"Sage and Kento, you get Ryo out of here now! Cye and I will take care of Talpa and help Black Blaze!" Rowen ordered.

"Right!" Sage agreed. He and Kento moved toward Ryo, ready to take him down. Talpa saw them out of the corner of his eyes and let out a roar and started to charge at them. Black Blaze chased after him, and both Rowen and Cye raised their weapons and leapt past their friends. The two Ronins and the tiger attacked Talpa at the same time.

Sage and Kento took Ryo down and Sage held the injured Ronin in his arms. He knew he could not waste any time. Both he and Kento hurried out of the castle as fast as they could, well their comrades took on Talpa. They ran from the castle as far as they could, praying their friends would make it out alive, but right now, they were more concerned about Ryo. They quickly left the Netherealm and appeared a few blocks from the local hospital which was good. They were glad it was dark out right now, they didn't need anyone to start asking questions. Both shed out of their armors then their subarmors

"We have to hurry," Sage said as he healed Ryo the best he could. The rest of the injuries and wounds would have to be taken care of the natural way.

Kento nodded and followed him carrying their injured leader in their hands as they headed for International Medical Center of Japan. 

Talpa was enraged now and he begin to attack all the more harder. He had no idea what had happened to his Warlords, so he summoned about a thousand soldiers and netherspirits to deal with the two Ronins and the pesky tiger while he went after the other three, especially Wildfire.

"Enjoy yourselves, Ronins!" Talpa laughed mockingly, then he vanished.

Rowen and Cye were back to back, holding their weapons firmly, their muscles tensed, their breathing deepening, their eyes narrowed. The soldiers surrounded them as the netherspirits floated around them in circles. Black Blaze growled a warning, but the warning was paid no heed.

"Um, this looks pretty bad, Rowen," Cye said with worry.

"Yeah, no kidding," Rowen said dryly. 

The three of them prepared themselves for what might just be the fight of their lives. 

The soldiers attacked suddenly and all three fought the best they could. Both Cye and Rowen noticed they weren't fighting as well as they normally would but that was because of the netherspirits floating above them. And not to mention they were outnumbered 100 to 2. Cye swung his yari left and right taking them down. He had to duck from a blow, but immediately he was kicked from the front. He went flying backward, and hit the wall. He groaned in pain.

"Cye!" Rowen cried as he continued to battle.

"I'm…. okay," Cye rasped as he struggled to his feet. He shook his head to clear it and soon begin to fight again.

A soldier grabbed Rowen from behind, pinning his arms down at this side. The Ronin of Strata struggled and kicked, but he couldn't get free. He could feel his lungs about to burst and knew the soldier was squeezing his ribcage. 

Then suddenly Cye's yari went around the legs of the soldier and snapped it into two. Rowen landed lightly on the floor again and sucked in air as much as he could, grateful that he could breathe again. "Thanks, Cye," he said as he punched another soldier into the far wall.

"No problem, mate," Cye replied as he flipped a soldier over his shoulder.

Black Blaze was attacking like there was no tomorrow. He was worried about Ryo and Sage and Kento knowing that Talpa had gone after them. And with Ryo being out of commission, they would not be able to handle Talpa by themselves. He would have to get these two out of the castle and soon, otherwise all hope would be lost.

The fighting seemed to intensify and Rowen and Cye could feel their strength quickly ebbing away. They could not last much longer by themselves. It was time. The tiger suddenly roared loudly, creating a light that surrounded the three of them, and then suddenly they all vanished into thin air.

Sage and Kento were almost to the hospital. They just had two more blocks to go. They were praying that Ryo would make it and could only hope he would. But then they each felt a dark presence of evil surrounding them. They froze in their tracks, deep frowns of worry and foreboding on their faces. They stood close to each other as the presence got stronger, and then to their horror, Talpa appeared before them.

The two gasped with horror and Kento held Ryo more protectively in his arms. Talpa just laughed contemptuously though. "Well, well, well. Three defenseless Ronin Warriors ready to face their demise."

"We don't think so, scumbag!" Kento yelled, his eyes flashing with anger, his face turning red. His temper was starting to rise, and it was all he could take not to attack. But he had Ryo in his arms and he couldn't for fear he would cause harm to his friend.

"Oh, I do!" Talpa laughed as he prepared to strike them down. 

A bright light interrupted him though and all three turned to see what had caused it. The light faded and Rowen and Cye stood there glaring at Talpa angrily, along with one enraged black tiger.


	21. Chapter 21

**A Chance of a Lifetime**

****

Chapter 21.

Mia glanced at the clock in a melancholy state. She hadn't slept yet and it was well after three a.m. in the morning. She had gone through two cups of hot tea and four cups of hot coffee. She kept glancing at the door hoping it would open anytime soon and the Ronins would walk in with Ryo. But the door remained shut. She let out a long sigh and stirred her coffee again, wishing she wasn't so worried about the others. They should all be home in bed, being normal teenagers. Then her thoughts turned to the ID laid out before her. She studied the young girl's face for a long moment. How she wished she could go and talk to the girl and her family, but with Ryo not there she couldn't. She hoped he was all right, but she doubted it. Ryo had gone through so much in these past few years, but he still remained strong no matter what. How that was possible was beyond her, but she was glad he had. 

The clock chimed and it was now going on 4:00. She knew she had to get to sleep soon, but she couldn't. She was too worried. Another sigh escaped her lips. "Guys, please come back soon. Please bring Ryo back."

Talpa laughed mockingly as he stared at the group surrounding him. "Do you really think you can defeat me, you puny Ronins? I will see you all hang as trophies in my throne room!"

"Give it up, Talpa. Your threats are as good a child with a lollipop in their mouth," Sage retorted.

"He's right," Rowen added. "You always threaten us, but your words are just words and have no meaning to them."

"We'll take you down just like we did the last time!" Kento shouted.

"And just how are you going to do that without Wildfire?" Talpa sneered. "Your friend is near death. Just look at him!"

"Yeah, and it's your fault too!" Cye spat with a hint of fury in his eyes.

"Yes, so it is," Talpa replied, looking smug. He drew one of his swords. "And I will finish him off once I finish you off!"

Kento was worried about Ryo more than ever now. He knew he couldn't defend himself and Ryo while holding him at the same time. What was he going to do?

'_Kento, take Ryo out of here!_' Sage ordered through their mind link as he got in subarmor, then in armor. _'We'll hold Talpa off!'_

Kento made no reply, but he did turn and ran off, holding Ryo as protectively. Black Blaze saw them running and immediately followed after them. The tiger soon caught up with them, and went under Kento making him sit upon his back. Kento was surprised as he knew Black Blaze usually would allow no one to ride on him. He held on the best he could, while making sure Ryo stayed on as well. Black Blaze started to run, and Kento could feel his hair flying back. His headband flew off from the force of the wind but there was no time to stop and get it. Ryo was more important.

The three remaining Ronins kept Talpa surrounded, their eyes flashing with anger. The tyrant was going to pay with his life for hurting their friend. They had had the last straw with this. Patience had long worn out. It was time to get rid of Talpa once and for all.

Talpa just stood there, sneering at them. He was not in the least bit worried. These Ronin pests would die at his hand and he would take back the armors, then go after Wildfire and Hardrock.

Sage attacked first, but Talpa flung him into a building. The Warrior of Halo gasped in pain, but struggled to his feet, letting his head clear. Rowen attacked next, but Talpa grabbed him by the throat and threw him into a car. He bounced and rolled over on the hood, then fell to the ground. A groan of pain escaped through his lips, but he got to his feet as best he could.

Cye attacked then, but Talpa dodged the attack then punched Cye in the face, sending him skidding several feet backward until he hit a tree. He gasped in pain and wiped some blood off his lip, wincing at it. He struggled to his feet. This was not going to be easy he realized. 

Rowen was holding his right shoulder in pain. He was thinking fast. They needed a plan to kill of Talpa once and for all. He knew that their surekills combined wouldn't be enough to stop the Dynasty Master. So what could they do?

Sage was breathing hard as he braced himself against his nodatchi. His body was on fire, especially his back and he was certain he had a few ribs broken. By the way he was breathing he was hoping a lung hadn't collapsed. 

Talpa was laughing. "Pitiful Ronins. You are weak! Why not surrender yourselves and save the time of your demise!"

"We won't give up, Talpa!" Rowen shouted, his eyes blazing. "We'll find a way to stop you!"

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that, Strata?" Talpa mocked.

"We'll find a way like he said! We always do!" 

Talpa just laughed. "Well, you won't get that chance, Torrent. For you three will die now!" He suddenly raised his sword, the sky turned pitch black as if a dangerous storm was coming. Black energy shot out of the sword and cackled all around, the dark clouds flickered with light, thunder sounded heavily, the earth seemed to shake, nearly causing the three Ronins to lose their footing. They held on as best they could, but as they watched to their horror Talpa seemed to double in size. He was growing taller and taller, like a giant. His laughter rang in their ears, causing the entire area around them to shake even more.

"Guys, what do we do?" Cye asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

Rowen was thinking fast again, then suddenly his head turned and he looked toward the hydroelectric power plant. Tall towers filled with powerful electrical energy were scattered throughout the place inside a well built security perimeter. He was thinking if they could just lure Talpa there, combine their surekills with the energy from the place and send it against Talpa it just might be enough to finish him off once and for all. He could only hope it would work. 

Sage dodged another attack again as Talpa's sword came careening down close to his ear. He felt the wind off it, and almost whimpered at the thought of losing his ear. 

Talpa turned on Cye who flipped out of the way, but ended up getting knocked into Sage. Both Ronins fell to the ground with a groan. 

Rowen was attacked head on, but he was able to duck out of the way, but not before receiving a cut on his back. He was glad it didn't go through the armor. He rolled out of the way and leapt to his feet, nearly staggering, but manage to catch his balance again. He switched to their mind link and talked to the others while they were all busy accessing this battle. '_Guys, I think I might have an idea on how to beat him.'_

'_Great, Rowen. Enlighten us, please.'_

'_See that power plant? It's called a Hydroelectric power plant. Tons of electricity runs through that place with the power of hydrate and hydraulic system._ _If we can combine our surekills with the power of the plant and send it against Talpa we might be able to stop him once and for all. And since it's a hydro plant, Cye's power will increase since his armor is water based.'_

'Sounds like a good, plan, Rowen. Let's try it," Sage replied. He dodged another attack again. His eyes flashed and he looked toward the others. They were all ready. With a nod of his head, all three suddenly took off running toward the hydroelectric power plant which was located in the southwest of their position. Talpa laughed mockingly as he watched them go. To him the three Ronins were nothing but prey and he was the predator. And so he chased after them.


	22. Chapter 22

****

A Chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 22.

Black Blaze was still running as Kento held onto him with one hand, and held Ryo safely across his lap with his other. He noticed Ryo was naked, and was worried what harm Talpa may have done to him. He did not want to think about it, but he knew Ryo would die if they didn't get him help and soon. The first place he thought of was taking Ryo home, but he noticed the tiger wasn't heading that way.

"Black Blaze, where are you going?!" he shouted. "The house is the other way!"

The tiger ignored him and kept running up the road, going uphill. The night was silent with no cars, and it was pretty dark. If Black Blaze would not have been wearing his white armor Kento would not have been able to see him. He kept looking over his shoulder, frowning deeply, and believing Ryo would be better off resting at home.

Black Blaze was soon out of the city and at the country side, running across a field, and coming toward his destination. Kento turned his head and saw where the tiger was taking them. The Immortal Fire Volcano. 

Kento then stopped thinking all other thoughts. The tiger had the right idea all along. Ryo would be safer in the volcano and he would heal much faster, as his armor would recharge fully again. 

"Step on it, Black Blaze!" he cried. 

The tiger ran faster but then soon they were surrounded by several Dynasty soldiers.

Natasha woke up late in the night, feeling very thirsty and needing to use the bathroom. She went to the bathroom first, then went downstairs and into the kitchen to get her desired water. After drinking a glass full of cold water she left the glass on the counter and trudged back upstairs and crawled back into bed, unaware of three armored teens racing past her house with a giant armored man running after them. She pulled the covers over her head and drifted off to sleep.

Rowen kept his eyes on the hydroelectric power plant as he kept on running. Cye was right behind him, and Sage was behind Cye. All three were running as fast as they could, and each of them could feel the ground shake as Talpa pursued after them. Luckily none of them fell as they were able to keep their balance.

"We almost there?!" Sage asked as they ran down a grassy hill.

"Almost!" Rowen replied as he leapt over a city trashcan. 

The three continued to run hearing Talpa's malevolent laughter from behind them. They were hoping to keep him following him. And as long as Talpa didn't suddenly catch them, Rowen's plan might just worked.

Cye was crossing his fingers, hoping it would work, and that Ryo, Kento, and even Black Blaze were safe. 

They made a right turn, ran down the street, came to the corner and crossed, then ran down that road, going down a hill, passing many buildings and vehicles. The hydroelectric power plant was just a few feet ahead of them.

"Give up, Ronins!" Talpa laughed from behind them. "You'll never escape me!"

"That's what you think!" Sage retorted, not looking behind him. He ran faster as he felt Talpa closing in on them. "Hurry! He's gaining on us!" Cye and Rowen ran faster as well, their armors clinking as they did so. In the quiet of the late night, it was almost a strange sound. It wasn't before long when they came to the high security fence surrounding the plant. There was just one problem they had. It was locked.

Kento glared at the Dynasty troops as they slowly advanced toward him and Ryo. Ryo was still out cold and pretty much defenseless. The bearer of Hardrock knew he had to fight to protect him and himself. But the question was how. Finally he got an idea. He slid Ryo off his lap and had him hang over Black Blaze's back, making sure he wouldn't fall off.

"Black Blaze, take Ryo to the volcano," he said. "I'm gonna fight off these Dynasty jerks." With that said, Kento threw his orb up high, and flipped high into the air after it. In moments he was in subarmor. Once he landed on his feet, he called on his armor. "Armor of Hardrock! Dao Gi!" Ribbons of cherry blossoms surrounded him, bathing him in an unearthly light. When it cleared, he stood there in full armor, twirling his nanjinta between his fingers, glaring at the Dynasty troops. "This time you'll all pay!" he declared. With fire in his eyes, Kento of Hardrock charged. 

Behind him in the distance, Black Blaze ran up the hill, heading for the volcano. He knocked any soldier away that had dared to come close to him, never once slowing down. The tiger wasn't stopping for anybody. Behind him, he could hear Hardrock battling and grunts and cries. There was no time to stop. Ryo of Wildfire was his main concern right now. In no time he made it to the volcano mountain and climbed up it. Then he noticed a different feeling on his back. Ryo was slowly falling off. The tiger stopped and quickly grabbed one of Ryo's arms with his jaws, holding it firmly but not tightly enough to cause any damage. He shifted once causing Ryo to fall right back into place. He kept a firm grip on his arm though and continued to climb until he reached the very top. 

At the top it was all flat with little vegetation and just eight feet away was the volcano itself. Black Blaze hurried over to it and peered down into the depths of it. Magma boiled beneath him, bubbles forming and popping, steam rose and vaporized, the smell of sulfur was high in the air. He leapt down into the volcano, landing on the ledge just above the magma itself. The tiger then gently pulled Ryo off his back and allowed him to lay flat on his stomach. There was no movement from the bearer of Wildfire. If his chest hadn't been moving, one would think that he was dead.

Black Blaze growled a bit as he sniffed the unconscious boy. No armor orb. The tiger vanished then reappeared moments later with Ryo's armor orb between his teeth. He dropped it beside Ryo, then stepped back, waiting.

The orb suddenly began to glow, its rays shooting outward and surrounding Ryo, drawing energy from the volcano. Ryo was surrounded by the red light and when it had faded he was in subarmor. Now all he had to do was wake up. 

Kento threw one soldier over his head, causing it to smash against three others, knocking them down, while at the same time defending himself from others with his nanjinta. He kicked a soldier from behind him, then took off the heads of two more with his weapon. He was tempted to call on his surekill, but no damage needed to be done to the city right now. Besides he could take these goons without using his surekill. 

He ducked from a blow, then slammed the soldier into a nearby building creating a slight crack in it. He winced. Well, who was he kidding? Some damage would be done. He felt a soldier's blow against the back of his neck and nearly toppled over, wincing as the pain threatened to knock him out. He shook his head, clearing it some, then turned and knocked the soldier down with his own fist, then stabbed through its chest with the end of his nanjinta. He leapt to his feet, smashing, kicking, punching, throwing, and swinging, knocking down soldier after soldier. His only thoughts besides getting out alive were of the other Ronins. 


	23. Chapter 23

****

A Chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 23.

Rowen was studying the tight security lock with a frown. He knew he would have break it and get in before Talpa caught up to them. Sage and Cye stood on either side of him, looking anxiously around and back at Talpa who was still charging toward him.

"Hurry up, Rowen!" Sage cried fretfully.

"I'm trying!" Rowen insisted as he fumbled with the lock.

"Can't we just climb over the fence?!" Cye yelled desperately.

Rowen shook his head as he worked. "No! This entire fence has enough volts to throw you into a coma. That's why I have to unlock it. Once it's unlocked, the gate will open for us."

Sage grimaced as he looked over his shoulder again. His eyes widen and he looked back at Rowen. "Rowen! He's almost here!"

"Just a bit more…. Got it!" Rowen cried as the gate swung open. All three ran inside through the gate and just as they hoped Talpa followed.

"Give up, puny mortals!" he cried with a loud voice. "You'll never escape me!"

"Yeah, well, we've been doing good so far!" Sage spat as he followed Rowen toward a large white building. Just like the fence it was locked, and once again Rowen had to figure out the lock in order to get in. Luckily no alarms went off as they did not need the interference from the police and other security agents

It only took a few minutes to figure the lock out, and they ran through the opened door which revealed a long hallway filled with hydroelectric and other hydro materials on either side of it. All was connected together in an endless texture of pipes, turbines, generators, and penstocks, all leading to reservoirs. 

The whole place seemed to hum with the machines working, creating such a noise if they hadn't been wearing helmets, their ear drums would have been damaged by it. They continued to run down the hall, hearing Talpa behind them. As long as he kept following them there would be a chance Rowen's plan would work. 

His eyes fluttered several times, a soft moan escaped from his lips, he rolled over onto his side, taking in a deeper breath, his fingers curled and uncurled, his eyebrows drew together, then released, a small cough escaped his throat, and finally his eyes opened. They blinked several times to take in the surrounding of his area. He definitely wasn't in the Dynasty anymore. He felt stronger and he could see steam and smell sulfur and feel intense heat, but all of it was comforting. A low growl turned his face and he stared at the large black tiger. "Black Blaze?" he said weakly. The tiger rumbled a bit, but made no other moves. He watched the young Ronin leader carefully as he climbed to his feet.

"How'd… how'd I get here?" Ryo wondered as he held onto the wall for support. He drew in a deep breath, trying to figure it all out as he closed his eyes. A small roar made him open them again and he looked at the tiger again, trying to figure out what he wanted. The tiger looked turned and looked down into the magma pit, and Ryo caught the idea. He nodded and stretched his arms out.

"Armor of the Wildfire! Dao Jin!" Cherry blossoms surrounded him as his armor formed around him. His helmet appeared and he put it on, then he took a step forward and dove into the magma.

Kento felt as if he had been battling for over eight hours, and there seemed to be no end to the Dynasty soldiers coming at him. He was getting really desperate at using his surekill, but with every great effort he held off from calling it. A blow was made to his mid-section and he parried it off with an attack of his own. A chain swung his way and he used his nanjinta to block it off. 

A soldier attacked from the side and he gave it a round house kick, sending it flying back. Another soldier knocked him off his feet, and more seemed to gang up on him. He shook with rage, feeling their blows against him, and suddenly cried out with anger as he threw them off him, and began to attack with more force. But no matter how much he attacked, more seemed to take the places of the ones he destroyed. 

"Man, this is getting bad," he said under his breath. Another soldier charged at him and Kento held up his weapon to block the blow again. This soldier seemed to be stronger than the other ones. Kento could feel himself being shoved back as the soldier tried to hack its way through Kento's nanjinta, trying to kill him. He gritted his teeth and kept a firm hold on his weapon, trying to keep himself from being sliced in half. 

He stood up in the magma, feeling a hundred times better and stronger than before. All his pain had been swept away, all the painful memories of his suffering had vanished as well. He felt completely renewed as he stood straight and firm, his tiger blue eyes flashing brightly. He withdrew his swords and held them before him, then he cried, "FLARE UP NOW!!!" The attack went out as it usually did, but it was more powerful as the heat added more power to it. When the attack died down, his face mask vanished and he sheathed his swords, then suddenly he leapt out of the magma and landed on the ledge beside Black Blaze. "Let's go," he said to the tiger. "Time to reunite with the other Ronin Warriors."

Black Blaze roared in agreement as Ryo climbed on his back, holding onto him, as the tiger climbed up the volcano and then suddenly leapt out of it. He landed on the ground, and then took off, racing across the flat mountain area with Ryo of Wildfire upon his back.

Kento was tiring quickly and knew he wouldn't last much longer. His attacks were getting less and less, and his head was spinning from it being hit too many times. His vision swam and he had a hard time knocking away his attackers as they seemed to strike him from all sides at once. He sensed another soldier coming right for him, and grimaced. This is good-bye! he thought as he closed his eyes. 

He heard a whoosh and a clang, followed by, "You can open your eyes, Kento."

Kento's eyes shot open, then his mouth dropped, then quickly closed. His eyes brightened, but tears ran down his cheeks. "RYO!!" he cried overjoyed and suddenly gave the bearer of Wildfire a great big bear hug.

Ryo's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Kento! Not so rough!" he said, trying to breathe. "I can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry." Kento released his friend, blushing. "Sorry, man, I'm just really glad to see that you're okay."

"I'm glad to know that, Kento. Where are the others?"

Kento's face took on a more serious expression. "They were fighting Talpa a half mile from here," he said with a deep frown. It was clear he was very worried about them. And by the look on Ryo's face he was worried as well.

"Let's get back to them and help them out shall we?"

Kento nodded with a big grin. "Yes, let's!"

And the two Ronins ran off with Black Blaze beside them. They got to the same spot where Kento had left the others, but it was empty.

"NO!" Kento cried in despair. "They were captured!"

Ryo frowned deeply, once again blaming himself. If he hadn't been so weak, none of this would have happened. He then noticed Black Blaze following a trail he had picked up, and he wondered where it was leading the tiger to. "Kento, I think Black Blaze has found something. Let's follow him."

Kento nodded, still believing the other three Ronins were prisoners of the Dynasty. But without a word he followed Black Blaze along with Ryo.

The other Ronins were now fighting against Talpa once more as the Dynasty emperor had finally caught up to them. Each of them could feel pain in their entire bodies and it was hard getting ready to call their attacks to throw at the hydrogen tanks. True Cye seemed to be stronger in this place surrounded by H2O, it was even hard for him. He had been knocked into the wall so many times he was seeing triple visions. Rowen already had a split lip from Talpa punching him as well as a black eye, and Sage's right shoulder was broken and his ribs were practically inferno now, making it really hard to breath and even painful to do so.

Talpa laughed insanely as he stood there tall, proud, and boastful. "You have lost, Ronins! This battle has been decided! Fate has placed you in my hands and I shall kill you all!"

His laughter ran through the building, but then was suddenly interrupted. 

"There's not gonna be any killing today by you, Talpa!"

Talpa slowly turned as the three injured Ronins looked past him. They could all see three figures. Black Blaze, growling in warning at Talpa, Kento, glaring at Talpa angrily, and Ryo of the Wildfire, his tiger blue eyes flashing angrily, his jaw set, his Wildfire swords held tightly in his hands, ready to battle. 


	24. Chapter 24

****

A Chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 24.

****

Talpa stared at Ryo, glaring with animosity. His eyes were flashing red and the pleasure to kill Ryo could not be told of, but he would soon have the Ronin begging for mercy and his friends would be killed in front of him. And he would suffer the most.

"Do you really think you can defeat me, Wildfire?" Talpa laughed mockingly. "Your friends couldn't. Just look at them! They are weak!"

"None of us are weak, Talpa! Not when we work together to beat your ugly head!" Ryo spat. "And we will defeat you!"

Talpa laughed again. "Come and try it then!"

The five Ronin Warriors gathered close together with Black Blaze standing before them. All five held their weapons out ready to finish off Talpa once and for all. Ryo's eyes were flashing angrily. He was going to make Talpa pay for all of what he had done to him and to his friends. 

And Ryo suddenly charged, battling against Talpa with full fury. The two clashed with power and strength, each one trying to outdo the other. The weapons clanging against each other created such a noise in the room even the machines were no longer heard in that ferocious battle between the two warriors. 

The other Ronins also attacked, hitting wherever they could strike at. Talpa cursed and attacked with more strength, sending Kento flying over several hydroelectric pumps. Kento landed on the floor, groaning in pain, then struggled to his feet, ready to charge again.

Sage was struck right in the face and went flying backward several feet where he collided with one of the tanks. He groaned and slid to the floor, then with a great effort pulled himself to his feet. Thankfully the tank hadn't overreacted to his hitting it full force.

Rowen was then knocked away, followed by Cye. Both Ronins landed in a heap and got themselves entangled. They both heard a cry and saw Ryo being slammed against another hydroelectric pump, and then Talpa started punching his face and torso several times, his laughter echoing throughout the building as Ryo screamed in agony.

Cye managed to untangle himself from Rowen and jumped to his feet. "Guys, we have to stop him!" he cried.

"Let's form the Inferno!" Rowen cried as he suddenly charged up. The others charged up as well and all sent their powers into Ryo. 

Ryo felt different and he knew what it was. He welcomed it dearly as Talpa was forced to step away from the tremendous power surrounding the Ronin leader. Ryo called out, "Armor of Inferno!" And suddenly his Wildfire armor shed, and the four combined powers of the Ronins joined together with his, forming the White Inferno armor on him. Black Blaze approached him and he withdrew the soul swords of Fervor and stood ready to battle once more.

Talpa was raging inside, but he still felt confident. He screamed a battle cry and charged, ready to slice Ryo's body into pieces. At the same time Ryo took his swords and brought them together, crying out with a strong voice, "RAGE OF INFERNO!!"

The attack went out and struck Talpa head on, sending him flying back several feet, crashing through tanks, causing water to explode everywhere. Pressure gauges went above normal, alarms and sirens in the building went off, warning lights came on. Talpa was gone now. Ryo had seen the Inferno blaze tear him apart, now it was time to escape before the entire building went down on them.

All of them ran as fast as they could, dodging and skittering around fallen pumps before they soon found themselves swimming. Cye was at ease in the water and was looking for the safest way out as the others swam their way through the building, keeping their heads up. Black Blaze was paddling nearby, not minding the water at all. He swam underneath Kento and Rowen who were both having a hard time swimming and carried them through the water. 

"Cye! Any luck?!" Sage cried out.

Cye was way down at the end of the hall, but he heard Sage perfectly. He found a way out, through a broken window, but it would have to be enlarged for them to fit through. He waved to the others to come to him and they complied.

"A small window?" Kento said doubtfully.

"We need to break it open more, widening the width of it to get through," Cye explained.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rowen asked. 

All five Ronins and tiger struck at the window as hard as they could. In an instant the window cracked open, then blew outward, creating a hole big enough for each of them to fit through. One by one they all escaped the building and ran as fast as they could, gaining distance between them and the danger behind them. Then suddenly they heard an explosion and were forced to hit the ground, shielding themselves from the force of it. The ground shook from the aftermath and they lied still until it was all calm. They stood up slowly, watching the burning building from where they stood. Police sirens and Fire truck sirens wailed through the night as they were fast approaching. All of them shed their armors and Black Blaze turned to White Blaze again. 

Ryo watched the inferno from where he stood and then spoke quietly. "Guys, let's go home." 

Mia was half way asleep by now as it was almost close to dawn now. She had spent the entire night worrying about Ryo and the others, and she had finally given into sleep on the couch, feeling both physically and mentally tired. 

The front door opened silently as five exhausted teenagers walked in, followed by a white tiger. One was limping slightly. "Ryo, are you sure you don't want me to heal you any further?" Sage asked in a quiet voice.

"No, Sage. Save your strength.. I just need some rest and some sleep," Ryo told him.

Sage nodded. "Seems we all do."

On the couch, Mia shifted, but didn't wake yet.

Ryo nodded and then Cye said softly, "Hey, Mia's on the couch." 

All of them turned to look to see Mia asleep on the couch. They wondered why she wasn't upstairs in her bed, sleeping, why was she on the couch? And as Ryo looked closer, he wondered why he saw tears in her eyes. Could she have missed him? Been worried about him? Seemed possible. She was a caring friend, like an older sister he never had before.

"We should put her in bed," Rowen said. "That couch has to be uncomfortable."

"Yeah," Ryo said as he started to move toward her, but Sage stopped him. 

"No, Ryo," he said firmly. "You were hurt more than the rest of us. One of us can take her upstairs."

Mia's eyes fluttered as she thought she was dreaming. She could hear the guys and Ryo, but it couldn't be true.. They were still gone. They weren't here.

"Okay, Sage," Ryo said trying to stifle a yawn. "You win."

And Mia suddenly woke up, knowing this time it was no dream. "RYO!" she cried as she jumped up, surprising all of them. Without waiting for any explanation she hugged Ryo, then the others, but she hugged Ryo the most. "I was so worried about you," she told him. 

Ryo hid back his pain and nodded his head. "I know.. But the guys saved me."

"Mia, I hate to break up this happy reunion, but Ryo's been hurt," Rowen told her gently.

Mia quickly let go. "I'm so sorry, Ryo. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you further did I?"

Ryo shook his head. "No, I'm alright. I just need some rest."

"We all do," Cye said, and looked at Mia in concern. "Are you okay, Mia?" he asked.

Mia nodded. "I am now. Let's all go to bed now. I think I can sleep better knowing my boys are home."

All five of them blushed at that, but they all followed Mia upstairs. Each of them went to their own rooms, bidding each other good-night. As Mia laid in her bed, she smiled, relieved that Ryo was back and okay and that the others were safe as well. She pulled out the ID of the girl from her pocket and stared at it for several moments before she laid it on her nightstand. Tomorrow she would tell Ryo. She shut her lamp off and fell right to sleep. 


	25. Chapter 25

****

A Chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 25.

Ryo had awoken early and smiled as he found himself in his own bed, in his own room. He was glad to be back home and was glad Talpa was gone. After they had defeated Talpa they had headed for home before they had realized Ryo had no clothes. Sage had gone to an all night store, having his credit card on him and bought Ryo some clothes to wear lest they gave Mia a heart attack. He had slept in those clothes and now he was thinking it would be a good idea to shower and change into something else. 

He got up and gathered up a pair of jeans, boxers, since he didn't like to wear men's underwear, too uncomfortable in his opinion, a pair of socks, and a gray sweater. He took it all with him to the bathroom, leaving White Blaze alone to sleep on the rug.

After a quick shower, he got dressed and cleaned up his mess, knowing Mia hated it when they left a mess behind. Once Kento had showered and didn't clean up, Mia had walked into the bathroom and slipped on the floor, breaking her wrist. Ever since then they made a point to clean up after themselves, especially Kento.

Ryo left the bathroom and headed downstairs to get some cereal and some toast. He figured everyone else was sleeping, and knew Rowen wouldn't be up until late afternoon, unless Sage decided to throw him in the shower like he always did. He made it downstairs and went into the kitchen and saw Mia sitting there with a cup of tea and staring at something in front of her.

"Hey, Mia, you're up early," Ryo stated as he grabbed the box Fruit Loops from the cupboard. 

Mia nodded, then set her cup down. "Ryo, there's something we need to talk about," she said seriously.

"What about?" he asked, grabbing a bowl and pouring his cereal into it.

She took a deep breath and let out, picking up the ID in front of her. She held it up. "Come look at this and tell me what you think."

Ryo raised an eyebrow, but he left the counter and took the ID from her. He stared at the face, then his eyes widened as he stared at the name. Natasha Sanada. "She has the same last name as I do…" he said in shock. 

Mia nodded. "I know. I gave her a ride home last night while the others were rescuing you. Ryo, I think this girl is related to you."

Ryo continued to stare at the photo. It was all he could do for now.

Natasha awoke sometime after 10 in the morning. Feeling groggy she barely managed to make it to the bathroom without bumping into anything. Finally she made it into the bathroom and took a cold shower, hoping it would wake her up. For several minutes she was in the shower before she finally began to wake up. After fifteen minutes she was out and heading back to her room, wearing only a towel around herself, dripping water on the floor as she walked down the hall to her bedroom. She entered her room and shut the door behind her, then sauntered over to her dresser and begin pulling out some clothes: underwear, black lace bra, thick black ankle socks, an oversized purple t-shirt with a pocket sewn on the left side of it, and black stretch pants. She dried off, then got dressed and did a nice job of trying to towel dry her long thick hair. Finally she got frustrated and grabbed her hairdryer, plugged it in and spent about fifteen minutes drying her hair that way. Finally she spent another twenty minutes just brushing it out and then struggling to put it all in a ponytail on the top of her head before she was satisfied.

"I really need to get my hair thinned," she muttered to herself before she returned to the bathroom to hang up the towel.

"I hope you're going to clean that mess up in there and in the hallway!" her mother said from downstairs.

Natasha cringed. "Don't worry, mom! I will!" she said, hanging the towel on the rack. She left the bathroom and grabbed the mop from the broom closet, then ran it over the floor in the bathroom and through the hall until she came to her bedroom, then stopped and returned the mop to its place. 

She headed downstairs to get some breakfast feeling hungry. She was seriously wanting pancakes with butter on them and was hoping she could get her mom to make her some. She found her mother in the kitchen, digging through her purse with a frown on her face.

"Whatcha looking for?" Natasha asked as she watched her curiously.

"I'm looking for my Masters Card," she said pressing her lips together. "I could have sworn I put it in here the other day."

"Where did you use it last?" Natasha asked as she glanced momentarily toward the one cupboard where the pancake mix was kept.

"I used it at Nato's Retail Store," she said as she continued to search through her purse. "And Natasha, I know what you're wanting.. It won't kill you to make your own pancakes."

Natasha pouted. "But mom, you make them so much better than me!"

"Sweetie, I'm flattered to hear you say that, but I can't keep doing everything for you. You have to learn to do some things on your own."

Natasha sighed reluctantly. "Fine.."

"Aha! There's the little sucker! Way down in the bottom of my purse." She shook her head to herself, then left the kitchen, heading for the living room where she immediately picked up the phone.

Natasha grumbled to herself as she got the box of pancake mix down from the cupboard and turn it over to read the instructions. She shook her head and headed for the fridge, getting out milk, eggs and butter. That was when the doorbell rang.

"Honey!" her mother called. "Could you come get the door? I'm on an important phone call and the phone cord won't reach!"

"Yeah." Natasha went to the living room and opened up the door. "Can I help you?" she asked the boy standing there.

"Um.. Are you Natasha Sanada?" he asked.

"Yeah, how'd ya know?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, my friend gave you a ride home yesterday.. You left your ID in her jeep."

Natasha gasped as he handed it to her. She had no idea she had left it behind, but she was grateful that it had been returned. "Thank you so much," she said, taking it and putting it in her pocket on her shirt. "What's your name?"

He seemed to take a deep breath, then lifted his eyes to her. "Ryo," he said. "Ryo Sanada.

Natasha's mouth dropped and the phone suddenly clattered to the floor


	26. Chapter 26

****

A Chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 26.

Ryo stood there at the doorway, feeling awkward as Natasha stared at him, eyes wide, mouth hanging slightly open. Elise had heard him say his name, and immediately forgot about the person on the phone. She quickly came forward and approached Ryo with tears in her eyes, hoping that it was no dream, that was there in the flesh, and not just some figment of her imagination. "Ryo? Is that really you?" she asked softly, not wanting this vision to go away.

Ryo nodded, not sure what to think of these people. "Yeah.. I think it's me…" he said, still feeling a bit confused. "Um…" he trailed off not knowing what to think.

Natasha cocked her head slightly. "You don't remember us?"

"Remember you? All I know is that you have the same last name as I do and you kina look like me cept you're a girl and all. And frankly.. I'm way confused here.. Are you my sister or something?"

Natasha's eyes widen and she could hear her mother chuckling. "No! Ryo, you baka! I'm your cousin!"

Ryo's eyes widen with shock and then he heard the woman beside the teen girl speak. "We saw your photo in the paper a few days ago. And we remembered who you were. We tried looking for you, but it always turned up to be hopeless ends. It seems like a miracle that Natasha would leave her ID behind in some woman's car that you know of, Ryo." She studied Ryo some more and smiled. "You have grown quite a bit since I last saw you.. And you look so much like your mother.."

Ryo blinked. "Um.. Thanks.. I think.. I just wish I could remember you all. But why do Natasha and I look like brother and sister?"

Elise chuckled. "Dear, Ryo.. that is because your mother and my husband were twins! They looked exactly alike, and if it wasn't for the fact your mother kept her hair long they would have been identical in the face almost."

Ryo still wasn't sure what to think. What if this was a Dynasty trap? He had to be careful. Talpa may have been gone, but other evils always appeared and took up where Talpa had left off. If only he had some proof that these were his family. 

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway caused Ryo to turn his head. It was a grey 2000 four door Lincoln Continental that sounded quieter than a cat purring. Obviously the car was well taken care of. The car was parked and a tall man climbed out, shutting the door behind him. Ryo studied the man. Why did he look so familiar? He had never seen his mother before, but this man looked so recognizable it was frightening. 

The man walked closer, noticing Ryo standing there. He recognized him from the papers right away, but he didn't know if it was the same nephew he had been searching for. If it was he would have to take it slow and easy, not wanting to scare the boy away. As he got closer, the boy stayed his ground, and even stared at him in the eyes.

"I did not know we were having a visitor today," Tsakio said looking from Ryo to his wife and daughter.

"Honey, that's Ryo!" Elise said with excitement.

"Oh?" Tsakio said as his thick eyebrows raised up. He turned toward Ryo. "Interesting. Your name is the same name of a nephew I haven't seen in years.. What is your full name?"

"Um, Ryo Matthew Sanada.."

"Matthew?"

Ryo scratched nervously at an itch that wasn't even there. "Yeah.. I know I'm not suppose to have a middle name.. but my dad… he was always… different." His head went down, feeling the pain of loosing his father all over again..

Tsakio stared down at the boy, his eyes quivering for once in his life. "That was my nephew's full name too."

Ryo seemed surprise, then he spoke up hesitantly. "I remember an uncle I had… only one though.. But I could never pronounce his name. I do remember he had a scar though.."

"Would this be it?" Tsakio rolled up the sleeve on his left shoulder and showed Ryo a white scar that looked like an upside down horseshoe or a C. Ryo's eyes widen with familiarity and tears welled up in his eyes. 

"Uncle.. Sakio?" he tried, still unable to pronounce the name correctly.

Tsakio smiled deeply and for the first time in the man's life tears ran down his cheeks. Ryo!"

And uncle and nephew hugged tightly, reunited after years of separation In turn Ryo hugged his aunt and his cousin, and more tears were shed. He had found his family at last. For the next few hours they talked about the old times they could all remember, and Ryo learned some interesting facts about both his mother and his father that he never knew about. In turn Ryo told them about what happened to him, and how he became best friends with four other boys his age. His uncle and aunt listened closely with smiles on their faces and suggested that he bring them over for a visit sometime, and Ryo promised he would. In the event when Ryo finally had to leave his uncle offered to drive him back, but Ryo refused.

"It's okay. I'm used to walking really. And besides the house isn't that far from here. Only a few blocks."

"You'll call when you get there won't you?" Elise asked with concern.

Ryo smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, Aunt Elise. I'll call. Um.. Just what is your number?"

Elise smacked her forehead. "I'm sorry.. I should have known you wouldn't have it." She quickly scribbled the number down on a scrap piece of paper and wrote the name Sanada above it, and handed it to Ryo.

"Thanks," Ryo said, tucking it away carefully in his back jean pocket. He was immediately hugged again by them all as he in turn returned the embraces. A final good-bye was said between them and Ryo left the house, feeling their eyes watching him all the way until he was out of sight altogether.

Tsakio turned away from the window and wiped another tear from his eyes. He felt finally that he could rest in peace. The search for his missing nephew was finally over.

Elise felt relieved and more than happy. She had always loved Ryo when he was a little boy and now to her the family was complete. As for Natasha, she was glad she had her cousin back. She had missed him so much throughout all these long years, and now she was finally reunited with him.

Ryo continued to walk down the street and was soon joined by a white tiger. He smiled and scratched the tiger on the ears. "Hey, White Blaze." The tiger purred and walked beside his young charge. Ryo was thinking of the day's events. He was beginning to remember his uncle, aunt, and cousin more and more as memories seem to flood toward him. He knew of two important things right then and there. That he had two families, the other Ronins and Mia, Yulie, and White Blaze, and his uncle, aunt, and cousin, and that he was finally free. 

**End**


End file.
